Time Force: The Next Time
by JenniferChristien
Summary: Alex finds himself captured by a ruthless shape shifting villain. Taking on Alex's appearance the villain vows to destroy everything he knows and loves from the inside out. This story follows the events of Jen and Alex's rebellious daughter Genesis as she makes her way through Time Force training and becoming the new pink Time Force ranger in the next generation of rangers. R&R.
1. The Bad Apple

**Time Force: The Next Time**

 **By: JenniferChristien**

 **Prelude: Abduction**

Alex Drake married to his beautiful first love Jennifer Scotts with their two beautiful children; a daughter named Genesis fourteen years old and a son Matthew ten years old just a few days prior to this wonderful March afternoon in the year 3015 – where he was in his patrol vehicle on his way to a typical everyday disturbance. Little did Alex know; this day would be the farthest thing from his typical routine day.

At this time all calls made to Time Force were typical run of the mill crimes: burglaries, domestic disturbances, just small time crimes; and yes while breaking the law in any way shape or form serious, it was nothing like putting tracking down and putting all of Ransik's mutants into cryogenic containment.

Upon arrival to the dispatched address, Alex was sure he had gone to the wrong place; there was nothing there, well next to nothing, just a long abandoned warehouse surrounded by mountains containing an equally long abandoned mine of some sort. Alex parked his cruiser, checking the address on the dashboard screen once more before opening the door and climbing out, the door coming to a quiet click closed behind him.

Hearing the faint click Alex spun around only to find nothing but the door closed "show yourself!" he called out into abandoned warehouse but to no avail. Going to the door that had closed grabbed the handle and tried to pull it open only to find that it was locked. He didn't even have time to turn back around before something or someone grabbed him. Alex was a strong man that could easily out muscle a thief but this being overtook him easily.

Everything after he was captured was a blur for Alex and when he was finally able to open his eyes he found himself secured in a cage. A figured moved in the shadows and what Alex saw when it came into the light caught him totally off guard. He was looking at a complete carbon copy of himself. For a moment it crossed his mind that this could have been Wes that his wife Jen had met and fallen in love with almost two decades in the past. But something told him that this was different. In a voice just like his own the being disguised as him spoke "your life, your family; it's mine and I shall destroy everything you love from the inside out." Then just as quickly as the figure cloaked as him had shown up it was gone leaving Alex trapped to endure only God knew what.

 **Chapter 1: The Bad Apple**

In the year 3019 at your typical modern high school a young girl, at what most parents would consider the promising seventeenth year of her life, sat in one of four clear chairs lining the wall outside of the principal's office; her long dark hair falling loosely over her shoulders and her arms crossed over her chest. She could only imagine what the consequences were going to be this time as she waited while her parents spoke in private with the principal.

Looking down at her nails Genesis picked at her cuticles, her lips pressed together in a straight line while she waited for one of two things to occur; either her parents would come out disappointed in her once again and take her home for the inevitable beating her father would give her, or she would be called into the office to face what she would consider a lesser punishment. Anything was better than what she would get at home, a heavy sigh escaped Genesis' lungs, and a frown curved her dry lips as she wet them with her tongue but quickly they returned to a firm line as she shook the thoughts from her head.

Just when Genesis was deciding whether or not it would be worth the later punishment of making a break for it the principal's office door opened breaking her train of thought. Turning her head, she looked to see the almighty verdict and it was her principal Mr. Zachary, "we're ready for you Miss Drake" the tall balding man said sternly. All Genesis could think as she pulled herself from the chair and uncrossed her arms was how she should have taken the opportunity to attempt an escape, but of course the high tech surveillance system would have caught her the second she left the chair and alerted the school security guards.

Principal Zachary waited at the door, a rigid look across his face letting Genesis in ahead of him to prevent a possible escape that the teen was well known for. Once inside the superior closed the door to his office, "have a seat" he instructed making his way to the chair behind his rather large desk. Of course the open seat left for Genesis was between her parents; Alex and Jen, not a place the girl liked to be however she took the seat anyway crossing her arms back across her chest as the principal began to speak to the group as a whole, "well Miss Drake we seem to being seeing a lot of you in my quarters lately, as I told your parents you've been in my office nearly three times every week" the head of the school spoke firm and with authority.

It took absolutely no time at all for Genesis to cop an attitude at the principal's remark regarding her attendance to his office and lack there of to her classes "what of it?" she scoffed her brows furrowing as she rolled her eyes at the head of the school, slouched back in the chair she was in between her already briefed parents.

"As I told your parents, what you are very well aware of, you have been in my office every single day for the last two months" Principal Zachary stated then continued on, folding his hands together atop his desk "you're teachers no longer want to deal with your absences nor your attitude."

"So expel me and get it over with!" Genesis snapped moving forward in her chair hastily, throwing her hands in the air, "it's not like I want to be in this shit hole everyday anyway." Her ice blue eyes bore holes into the figure of authority sitting before her, however it was the sound of her father, Alex's, harsh voice that drew her from her verbal assault.

"Sit back and sit up straight!" Alex demanded of Genesis, his one and only daughter; who did as she was told after muttering something under her breath, although she did return her arms to their crossed position over her chest. "Lose the attitude!" Alex lashed out at the young girl to no avail – Jen however flinched at the all too familiar harsh voice coming from her husband.

"Or what!?" Genesis spat glaring over at her father, just a quick raise of Alex's eyebrow got her to back down quickly. She wasn't completely sure that he wouldn't lash out and strike her right there in public, in her school, right in front of her principal. Not that any of that mattered her father was the most respected officer in the Time Force Police Department, even Principal Zachary would yield to anything Alex did, and fear the repercussions of disapproval.

"Everyone" Principal Zachary's voice broke the tense family moment, "we're here to discuss Genesis' behavior and it just simply isn't acceptable. By the law passed clear back in 1995 states you have to attend a certain number of classes or be faced with consequences, however in light of your father's career and a new program, the district has decided rather than to put you into state mandated jail for your truancy, we're going to enroll you in the Time Force Work and Mentor program."

Genesis burst out into uncontrollable laughter she couldn't believe that the principal was actually thinking of putting her into a work mentor program, she was the last person on the planet that would take direction from someone let alone a senior Time Force Officer, "you have got to be shitting me – you are crazy if you think I'm going to even step into that building" she laughed again, "shit you're crazy if you think I'm going to be in the same neighborhood as that place; just send my ass to jail."

"Genesis Michelle Drake you sit your ass back in that chair and don't speak unless you are spoken to, do you understand me?!" Alex commanded, a rage hotter than hell itself burning in his eyes. If you didn't know any better you'd swear it was a look of hatred he had for his daughter, even his wife who hadn't said much of anything since they were called into the school – even when it was just the two of them and the principal.

"Yes" Jen finally spoke out for the first time since the three were put together to speak with Principal Zachary, "I agree with your father on this one sweetheart – Time Force would be good for you, it will give you the discipline you need and maybe you will make some friends that will have a better influence on you."

Alex simply nodded a stern look on his face that rarely left the once kind man's features "when does it begin?" he asked of the principal, "the sooner Genesis gets into this program the better; she is most certainly better off where I can keep an eye on her all day." Alex continued on but was interrupted from saying more when the principal spoke up to give a little more detail regarding the program.

"You will be dropping her off today where the captain will be assigning Genesis her mentor," Principal Zachary stated before continuing on and while he didn't say anything to the effect he could easily tell that Genesis feared her father for reasons unknown to him, but it wasn't his place to nose into his student's home life unless they came to him or any type of abuse was witnessed, "you though sir will not be her mentor – she will be assigned to a lower ranking officer along with five other juveniles entering the program."

"This is complete bullshit!" Genesis exclaimed standing from her chair with haste, "it's bad enough you're shipping me off to boot camp but you're sticking me with five other people that I don't want to be around? I don't agree with any of this and I'm going to fight the whole thing, they'll be happy to ship me off to a little cell of my own after one day you just watch." Genesis definitely had her father's intensity; however it was more of a defense mechanism than a temper problem.

Alex and Jen stood up along with their daughter, "she'll go" Alex stated with a calm demeanor, one that was like a calm before a storm, as he took Genesis' arm in his hand, "as a matter of fact that is where we are going right now – I have to return to work anyhow." While Jen thanked the principal more for his troubles than anything and took the intake papers that Genesis would need to enter the program, Alex ushered the troubled teen out of the office, shortly followed behind by his wife.

"If you ever pull anything like this again you will be wishing you were never born!" Alex threatened Genesis his hand still firmly gripping her arm as he led her, followed by Jen, out of the school the two waiting cars; Alex had come straight from work and would be taking Genesis with him to the station in his cruiser. Jen however had come from home in the family car, having given up her career as a Time Force Officer to become a full time mother after the birth of her and Alex's son Matthew.

With not so much as a kiss or an 'I love you' to his wife Alex opened the passenger door to his cruiser and all but shoved his daughter into the passenger seat slamming the door closed, nearly clipping Genesis' foot. On his way to the drivers' side his eyes met with Jen's briefly, she already had her door open ready to climb in and get away from her husband, but she forced a smile getting a simple nod from Alex as he opened his own door and climbed into the vehicle immediately punching in the ignition code bring the cruisers engine to life and with a shift into gear he sped away from the school his car speeding passed Jen who still stood by her open door.

Jen's grown out hair blew with the whoosh of air that came from Alex's cruiser as it hastily blew passed her. With a heavy sigh Jen climbed into her vehicle closing the instant lock door with weighted heart. She sat there for a moment, her head hung with a tinge of sadness, but it was something she had come accustomed to over the last four years and didn't see it changing any time soon – and a divorce was simply out of the question. If she even mentioned the word she would surely be beaten beyond recognition and surely killed if she made any action on the simple thought of it. Raising her head Jen inhaled deeply putting on her best brave face; punching in her ignition code she put the car into gear and left the school, returning home where she'd wait, enjoying her peaceful time before Alex returned home from work.

It seemed to take forever to get to the Police Station and Genesis couldn't wait to get out of the car, her father was currently driving, even though it had been a completely silent ride the entire way there. However even once they had pulled into the parking lot and Alex had parked in his marked spot, Alex locked the doors; he had a few things he wanted to make perfectly clear to Genesis "let's get a couple things straight young lady; you will _not_ fall out of line once while you are here, and if I here even _once_ that you have disrespected so much as a speck of dirt I will beat you till your teeth fall out are we clear?"

Genesis scoffed despite the fact that she was locked in the car with her abusive father, "seriously? I show up here with one bruise on my face and you'll get automatic suspension, because let's face it _daddy_ everybody knows you beat us; it's just that nobody has the balls to say anything but when they do, it'll be _you_ spitting teeth." No sooner had Genesis finished her sentence there was a sharp sting tingeing her cheek as Alex back handed her.

"Don't you _dare_ threaten me; you are a spoiled, self-righteous, little bitch and don't you ever fucking forget that!" Alex barked at Genesis, who despite being slapped didn't even shed so much as a tear. Genesis just simply shot a glare in Alex's direction as she slapped the unlock button on her doors' panel and quickly exited the car slamming the door behind her, it wasn't the first time she'd slammed the door at her father and it more than likely wouldn't be the last time. As she expected Alex was out of the car right behind her, so Genesis picked up her step walking a little faster hoping to get inside before he could inflict more damage; luckily they hit the front door at the same time and just as at the school, Genesis was ushered into the building.

Within the main control area of the station Captain Logan, who had already assigned the other five juveniles to their mentors, was waiting with the last mentor making small conversation when Alex brought Genesis in. Genesis had her lips once again pressed into a straight line as she looked around taking in the looks of everything in the room, with so many windows that it reminded her of a fish bowl, "Miss Drake it's a pleasure to meet you; unfortunate circumstances however." Captain Logan stated excusing Alex from the room to continue his work, this particular thing didn't involve him, "you are assigned to Officer Dane" Logan continued motioning to the young man standing at attention on the other side of the room his arms respectfully clasped behind his back, a firm yet somewhat gentle look upon his face, "if you have any problems please report to me immediately." The Captain added with a salute to Officer Dane; who returned the respectful motion.

Genesis turned her attention to the officer swearing her heart had skipped a beat, he was so intense but there was something else about him she just couldn't put her finger on, "follow me" Officer Dane instructed Genesis as he walked passed her and much to his surprise she followed with only minor resistance; the other officers had mostly attitude and refusal from their assignees, so naturally he figured he'd gotten lucky and had a fairly easy person on his hands – he certainly had another thing coming.

"What are we doing today boss? Is it alright if I call you boss?" Genesis taunted with a smirk curving her lips, following Officer Dane towards the supply unit a bit of hop in her step trying to keep up with the superior in charge of her for what, at the time, seemed to be the rest of her life.

"Beginning training and no, you will refer to me as Office Dane or Sir" Officer Dane stated stopping abruptly at the supply unit, "uniform and equipment for Drake" he told the woman behind the glass window through the two way speaker in the center. After flipping through a digital tablet the woman smiled as she reach down into a bin with all of Genesis' pre-assigned clothing and equipment, which wasn't much, and slid the perfectly folded pile under the slit beneath the glass window.

Genesis gave a light laugh "I'm not wearing that – spandex and whatever the hell that is, is for cops and prostitutes which I am neither of so you might as well give it back." She said crossing her arms over her chest, both of her brows rose at not only Officer Dane but the woman behind the glass window; whom just turned and went back to her other work ignoring the ensuing conversation outside of her working quarters.

"Okay, I've had enough of your smartass attitude, drop." Was all Officer Dane said as he turned looking at Genesis, leaving the uniform and equipment on the small ledge on his side of the equipment room window.

"Drop?" Genesis questioned looking at him now more perplexed than anything else, however she'd be damned if anyone was going to outwit her, let alone some glorified cop "sorry I don't do that on the first date, maybe next time though" she smiled brightly and began to walk passed her superior, however Genesis only made it two steps before her 'glorified cop' shot out his leg, catching Genesis by the shin and knocking her to the ground.

"Thirty pushups cadet!" The Officer ordered with a stern voice, though he had to admit it was kind of funny seeing the young girl hit the floor the way she did. He didn't wish her any harm, but for once he figured she finally got what she had coming for always copping an attitude with superior figures.

After an aggravated huff and a roll of her eyes Genesis set her jaw angrily while climbing to her hands and the points of her toes, beginning her punishment – she still didn't regret it and it would certainly take an act of congress to get her into those clothes Officer Dane had received for her.

"Lower!" Dane commanded unhappy with Genesis' half-assed pushups, nothing was going to be made easy for this girl – he'd already been warned he'd have his hands full with her and was only now hitting the tip of the iceberg.

"If I go any lower I'll be cleaning the floor with my tongue!" Genesis quipped back at him forcing her sore arms to go down lower in spite of the radiating pain in her arms and shoulders.

"Lower or I'll give you more!" Officer Dane shouted the orders at his cadet crossing his arms over his chest with authority, "come on you're almost done – you think this is hard, it only get's worse from here on out cadet!"

Finally after what seemed like forever Genesis finished her pushups and rolled over onto her backside sitting up right, brushing off the extended hand of Officer Dane, climbing to her feet on her own steam, "you are an ass you know that right?" she declared brushing off the back of her pants before grabbing the stack of stuff from the counter, "now what?"

"Locker room, you can put those in your assigned locker and wear your civilian clothes today but starting tomorrow you will wear that uniform every single day are we clear?" Officer Dane asked turning on his heal, heading in the direction of the locker room; figuring Genesis would get the idea and follow him, which she did. The Officer opened the door to the locker room stepping inside, "cadet lockers are along that wall" he motioned, "you're name is already on it just type in the code on your name tag."

"You can't come in here" Genesis prompted furrowing her brow on her way over to the wall where she found her locker and looked down at the things in her hands, nearly dropping it all when she attempted to balance it all on one side while punching in the code on the name tag pinned to the uniform she held, "shit" she swore catching it before anything hit the floor.

"That language isn't tolerated here" Officer Dane informed Genesis taking a few steps closer to her to make sure everything was taken care of in an orderly fashion – as he figured everything was pretty much just shoved into the locker before it was closed, "what do you mean I can't come in here" he began to question the girls statement then laughed lightly, "no Miss Drake – we are co-ed here. Loose the sweatshirt by the way, they are strictly against regulation."

Genesis paused her eyes meeting the ground for a moment it wasn't worth fighting he'd see it soon enough and she had enough excuses to cover for everything, "fine" she snapped pulling the baggy black sweatshirt away from her petite frame – now just simply in a form fitting ribbed black tank-top and that is when Officer Dane saw the bruises on Genesis' arms.

"What happened to you?" The Officer asked with genuine concern his cadet's arms were nearly covered in bruises of just about any and every shape and color there was; although it was the ones that looked like finger marks that alarmed him most, "do you need to see a doctor?"

"No, I'm fine I just got into a fight at school. That is why I'm here remember, I'm the big bad trouble maker of Silver Hills High School." Genesis stated attempting to laugh it off, "okay so where are we going now?" She asked ready for the day to be over and done with, more now than when she had entered the building with her father whose voice suddenly broke through the conversation between Genesis and Officer Dane.

"Officer Dane may I have a moment to speak with my daughter… _alone_." Alex stated from the doorway his hands folded in front of him. He'd seen the entire pushup fiasco and was positive Genesis had already screwed up and done something wrong. Now it was time to find out what it was and deal with it accordingly. Officer Dane nodded giving a salute to _his_ superior before leaving the locker room; however he didn't go far, just outside the doors. Alex grabbed Genesis' arm firmly, "have I taught you nothing?! I heard you getting cocky with your mentor at the supply station; do I have to explain respect to you again?!" The man shouted squeezing his daughter's arm harder in his firm grasp, any harder and he'd surly break a bone.

Officer Dane couldn't hear the entire conversation but he could easily see that his superior, Alex Drake, wasn't very happy. However through the windows the tinted windows to the locker room he saw something that made his blood run cold sending chills down his spine, Genesis had tears in her eyes and her arm was turning red beneath Alex's iron grip – the man even went as far as to strike the girl several times before releasing her and exiting the dressing quarters brushing rather roughly passed Officer Dane on his way by.

Genesis wiped the tears away from her eyes as she inhaled deeply ready to get on with everything. Putting on a brave face she walked out of the locker room her sweatshirt hanging from her hand as she approached her mentor. "You lied about the bruises." The Officer stated outright, it was exceedingly obvious that the bruises he had seen weren't from a fight at school, they were from her father.

"Shh! Keep your voice down you don't want him to come back over here. Do you?" Genesis warned shushing Officer Dane quickly, looking around to make sure her father hadn't heard anything that was just uttered and was already returning. To her relief he hadn't and wasn't.

Falling silent for a moment Officer Dane pondered the idea of using his authority to make Genesis talk to someone about what had just happened, "Drake I suggest you go to Logan with it or I will."

Unfortunately the threats fell on deaf ears, "Go to Logan I don't really care!" Genesis spat at the officer standing before her, "I've faced far worse than him and it's my word against yours and with my dad on my side, who do you think will win that argument?" She snapped at him looking up at him, her jaw set as her blue eyes bore holes into him.

"Gene…" Officer Dane began to say her name; it wasn't his place to interfere with problems outside of the workplace, but something inside of him just couldn't…didn't want to let go of this and he didn't know why.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll let it go." Genesis threatened.

 **To Be Continued**


	2. Old Habits

**Chapter 2: Old Habits**

It was a cool autumn day roughly three weeks after Genesis' initial integration into Time Force. Things were still very new and very rough for the teenage girl who up until being forced to join Time Force had, had everything go her own way. It had been a particularly long day and Genesis was in the locker room taking off her utility belt so that she could hit up the cafeteria to grab some lunch when her mentor and super visor Officer Adam Dane approached her.

Adam cleared his throat to get Genesis' attention which caught her off guard causing her to flinch before turning around "shit you scared me" she said rolling her eyes as she turned back to her locker where she hung her utility belt up on its hook. She wasn't sure what Adam wanted as she always had free range to do as she pleased during lunch hour so as long as it followed company rules.

"Come with me" Adam made the simple request hoping to easily convince the brunette to come with him on a lunch time venture away from the station for a change. He looked on at Genesis who kept her back to him for what seemed like an eternity. He just didn't understand the procrastination in teenagers. Adam wasn't far off from his teenage years himself but he thought at the age of twenty-two he had a little bit more wisdom than, not only Genesis but a lot of the incoming rookies.

Turning towards Adam, Genesis lifted her perfectly shaped eyebrow as she looked at him with curiosity and a bit of attitude "where are we going?" she asked. She really truly deep down had nothing against Adam himself. What she was having a problem with was adjusting to her new life on the force. While she was technically just a rookie in training she was still working the regular beat as any seasoned officer would be working. It was like being on a fast track that she had no control over and it made her uncomfortable. She didn't have quite as much animosity towards the whole thing as she did on the first day but she was still cautious and even a bit angry that she had to go through the whole thing just because she was screwing up in school.

Adam let out an amused breath as he watched Genesis in all of the greatness that was Genesis before answering her question "I'm taking you away form headquarters for lunch today. You deserve it" he told her waiting for the eye roll that much to his surprise he did not receive from Genesis. "You've made some vast improvements over the last three weeks. I'm proud of you so I want to show my appreciation for your cooperation however hard it may have been to do" Adam said flashing Genesis the smallest hint of a smile. "Come on let's go" he said turning part way towards the direction of the locker room door hoping that she would follow behind him.

With a sigh Genesis closed her locker which gave a distinct beeping sound to indicate that it was now locked and secure. She took a step towards Adam and paused "you know my dad won't give two shits about the progress I've made" she said looking at him in all seriousness. It was sad and it was true. The Alex that Genesis had grown up with until the age of fourteen was not the Alex that fathered her today. She wasn't sure what happened to him but part of her wanted to find out. How can a seemingly kind man, strict but kind, turn into such an abusive monster?

"It doesn't matter what he thinks as long as you're happy" Adam said as he proceeded to walk out of the locker room with Genesis not far behind him. The two walked down the long hallway to the lobby of the Time Force headquarters then out the front door where Adam's patrol car was sitting waiting for them.

"I am happy. I must admit, this is a lot better than school" Genesis said with a genuine laugh as she followed Adam out of the building into the crisp autumn air. Picking up the pace a bit so she was along side Adam, Genesis looked down for a moment. Could this possibly be true? Was she actually happy for the first time in what felt like an eternity? She was cautious to the emotion as she pressed on following Adam to his patrol car.

Speeding up ever so slightly as they came upon the patrol car Adam reached out grabbing the handle to the passenger side door which he opened for Genesis. Perking her head up Genesis looked at Adam in surprise as if someone had never opened a door for her. The action brought a flush to her cheeks that she tried to hide by turning her eyes to the ground. "Thank you" she said lifting her eyes to his briefly before climbing into the passenger seat. From her place in the passenger seat she grabbed the seatbelt which she pulled over her chest and clicked into place.

After closing the passenger side door Adam jogged around to the driver's side where he opened the door and slipped into the driver's seat. Grabbing his seatbelt he pulled it too over his chest clicking it into place then punched in the ignition code on the keypad bringing the car to life. "Are you warm enough?" Adam asked glancing in Genesis' direction as he put the car into gear and put on his signal before pulling out onto the street.

Genesis folded her hands together in her lap staying quiet for a moment before answering "yes". Her words were so simple. She wasn't used to people doing nice things for her or caring for her in anyway that wasn't abusive. Sure her mother would be kind to her but Genesis had to admit to herself she was a bit of a bitch and she got the harsh treatment she deserved from her parents. Although, Jen, her mother was much more easy going on her than Alex was. Genesis knew that if she said one wrong thing in front of this person she called a father that she would surely feel and hear the wrath of his uncontrollable anger.

Adam fell silent now knowing what to say so he kept his eyes on the road as he drove them away from the Time Force headquarters towards a smaller part of town that held some amazing restaurants. While most restaurants in 3019 were operated by machines there were a few that were still owned by humans and one of those was where Adam had intentions of taking Genesis. He always felt that he was an old soul because he enjoyed human interaction so much. So much was now controlled by machine and robot that the personal touches of most things had gone by the wayside.

After driving a short distance Adam pulled the cruiser up to the restaurant he had chosen for them to dine at and hit the kill switch to shut down the cars engine. "I hope this is okay" Adam prompted as he unbuckled his seatbelt letting it retract behind him as he turned his face to Genesis gauging her reaction to where he had brought her. It was far from an upscale restaurant but it was a nice diner.

"It's fine" Genesis said giving a half smile as she unbuckled her seatbelt letting it retract behind her. She glanced at Adam then grabbed the door handle giving it a pull as she pushed the door open and climbed out closing the door behind her. Adam wasn't far behind as he too climbed out of the patrol unit closing the door softly behind him before walking around the car. With a motion of his head towards the establishment he smiled and began to walk up the sidewalk to the restaurant. Genesis gave a slight roll of her eyes with a smirk and followed Adam up the pathway to the doors that opened automatically for the pair.

Adam ushered Genesis in ahead of him trying to be a gentleman which only prompted another eye roll from Genesis who reluctantly walked in ahead of him. Following behind Genesis Adam looked around the relatively empty restaurant "where do you want to sit?" he asked giving Genesis the option of where they sat in case she wanted to sit somewhere private. He knew she was still embarrassed about being a part of Time Force and maybe even about being seen with him as he was a well known and well respected officer.

"It doesn't matter" Genesis responded looking around at all of the other people that were sitting happily eating and conversing with one another. She felt oddly out of place even though they were just at a restaurant. It wasn't like they were on a date or anything and that didn't make her nervous. It had to be the uniforms she thought to herself. Everyone would be able to tell that they were Time Force officers and it would be even more obvious that she was a rookie as she was not allowed to take her utility belt out with her unless she was on duty.

"Over here" Adam said leading Genesis to a small two person table that was placed by one of the windows. It wasn't totally private so they didn't raise suspicion. Yes they were in uniform but it was very obviously that Genesis was young, maybe even underage and she was; she was only seventeen. At the table Adam pulled out the chair for Genesis then took a seat opposite of her.

Genesis shook her head with the hint of a smile as she sat down "so what's good here?" she asked as she picked up one of the digital menus that were placed in a clear Plexiglas holder in the center of the table.

"Just about anything" Adam stated as he too took a menu and began to scroll through it with his finger, "personally I recommend the chicken Cesar salad" he said his eyes glued to the menu as he tried to decide what he wanted to eat. He wasn't really that hungry if he had to be completely honest. He just wanted to get Genesis away from the station for a little while. He knew how overwhelming it could be to be a rookie and couldn't even imagine what it was like to be an officer in training while being on active duty as a rookie. With his eyes turned down he heard what sounded to be metal dragging across an unknown surface. Raising his eyes he furrowed his brow his attention turning to Genesis, "what was that?" he asked.

Genesis looked up from her menu wide eyed with a sheepish smile "I…I don't know" she lied pressing her lips together hoping Adam didn't press the matter even further. She knew he would though. Even though she'd only known him a mere three weeks she was really getting to know the man that was Officer Adam Dane.

Adam smirked as it dawned on him exactly what it was; it was a tongue ring running across teeth. While they weren't nearly as popular now as they were a century ago they were still seen among a certain crowd. A crowd that Genesis probably would be running with in school, "I thought we got all of them" he stated referring to the removal of all of Genesis' piercings at her intake into Time Force.

"Come on Adam. I mean sir. I mean Officer Dane" Genesis stuttered a look of desperation on her face as if it was a prized possession. As if it was the one thing that kept her grounded to the person she used to be and she was. It was a part of who she used to a part of her she didn't want to let go of yet as she was still finding her new identity.

Adam let out a sigh of defeat shaking his head "just don't let Logan see it" he told her as he put his menu down. "I don't think I've ever seen one of those before. I mean not on any incoming recruits anyway" he said his eyes falling upon her and lingering longer than he intended. He didn't know what it was about this girl, this teenage girl with the worldly experience of a fly. There was something about Genesis that captivated Adam; he just couldn't put his finger on exactly what that was however.

Genesis put her menu down as well and glanced up catching Adam's eyes on her, watching her ever so intently. Shrugging it off her eyes moved to the badge pinned to Adam's chest causing her to furrow her brow. It was the first time she'd actually looked at the name on it. "What does the 'K' stand for?" she asked snapped Adam from his stare.

"What?" Adam asked slightly confused by Genesis' question and because he had been shaken from his unintentional gaze in her direction. His eyes met with hers as he watched her curious as to what exactly she was talking about. It didn't dawn on him that she was questioning the name on his badge because he was so used to it that he didn't give it a second thought anymore.

"Your badge" Genesis replied with great curiosity, "Dane, K. Adam" she stated looking Adam directly in the eyes as if she was trying to uncover some deep seeded secret. He looked back at her with cautious eyes. Maybe what she had asked him _was_ a deep seeded secret. She patiently waited for an answer to her question.

"Oh…it's nothing" Adam came back at her as he picked his menu up once again turning his eyes to the digital display on the screen. He really didn't want to let the cat out of the bag. It was a curse that had followed him around since childhood and for some reason he felt vulnerable to Genesis for the first time since they'd met as it was a touchy subject.

"Come on, what is it?" Genesis pushed. She could tell that the topic was making him uncomfortable but her unwavering curiosity was getting the best of her and she had no intention of letting up on the topic until Adam finally caved and told her the story behind the unique name on his badge.

"Okay…" Adam sighed putting the menu back down; however he did not make eye contact with Genesis as he finally answered her question. "Adam is my middle name" he told her feeling as though he was baring his soul to a complete stranger, "my first name is Kelly, it's a bit of a curse. Logan let me use my middle name just as I have been doing since I was about fourteen" Adam stated only to be met by an eruption of laughter coming from the young woman who sat across the table from him.

"I'm sorry" Genesis said pressing her lips together to stifle her laughter. This was definitely a first for her. Sure there were other people from school that she knew that had unisex names but she'd never actually met a fully grown man named Kelly. Not one that would openly admit it to a closed minded teenager.

Adam became angry shaking his head as he stood pushing back his chair causing it to screech across the floor "and yet here you are proving me wrong. I really thought you were making progress but you've just proved that you are the same immature teenage girl that I met three weeks ago" he spat at her defensively.

"Sit down Adam, I mean Kelly!" Genesis laughed seeming to have reverted back to her immature ways by teasing Adam about his name. She would soon come to regret it but in the moment that old side of her was rearing its ugly head as she laughed taunting him for his sincerity towards her.

"You're walking back to the station" Adam said starting towards the door, "and you better hope that you get there before I do or you can kiss that tongue ring goodbye" he said pausing to see if Genesis had the audacity to come back at him with more taunting or her signature attitude.

"That's not fair!" Genesis yelled standing up from the table quickly, staring at the back of Adam's head waiting for him to say that he was kidding. Surely he wouldn't make her walk all the way back to the station. It wasn't' that far but she didn't really didn't want to walk back.

"Life isn't fair" Adam clapped back at her before making a quick exit from the diner. Outside he walked with anger tinted haste to his waiting patrol car where he grabbed the driver's side door handle pulling the door open. Glancing up at the doors he saw Genesis heading through the automatic sliding glass doors. Shaking his head he slid into the driver's seat before pulling the door closed behind him. He then grabbed his seatbelt jerking it over his chest and clicking into place followed by aggressively punching in the ignition code bringing the engine to life. By the time he glanced out the side window Genesis was headed towards the car but he just shook his head as he put it into gear and pulled away from the curb making a u-turn to head back to Time Force headquarters.

"Adam!" Genesis yelled as Adam drove out of sight. Folding her arms over her chest in a huff she let out an angry groan and stomped her feet as she began walking down the sidewalk in the direction of the station. She couldn't believe he was taking this whole thing so seriously. There was no way that she was going to beat him back to headquarters so she could only hope that he wasn't really going to rat her out for concealing her tongue ring during her body search.

Genesis walked with resolve all the way back to Time Force headquarters where she saw Adam leaning against the side of his patrol unit waiting for her. Just the mere sight of him ignited a whole new fit of rage from deep within her soul. As she finally came upon him she threw her hands up in the air with exasperation "how could you make me walk all the way back?!" she spat at him, "how did you even know I'd come back and not just take off? Did you think of that?!" she yelled. Genesis was walking about ten feet of the ground she was so furious with Adam but he just seemed completely at ease as he watched her with what appeared to be amusement playing at his features.

Adam shook his head letting out a scoff. How could he make her walk all the way back to the station? It was a pretty damn easy decision in all honesty "how could you been so insensitive?" he quipped, "oh wait, I think it runs in the family!" he shot at her immediately regretting it as he felt the sharp stink of Genesis' palm crossing his cheek with a resounding smack.

"You are a jackass!" Genesis shouted at him shaking her hand slightly. She'd been in fights before but those were fist fights, she'd never actually bitch slapped someone before and she had to admit it stung a little bit.

Grabbing his cheek Adam ran his hand over the reddening skin "okay I deserved that" he said feeling guilty about lashing out at Genesis the way that he did. He was doing exactly what he had witnessed, Alex, her father doing only just not to the same degree but it was still a form of verbal abuse. "I'm sorry" Adam apologized his features softening as he brought his arms to cross over his chest.

"Yes you did" Genesis snapped as she crossed her arms over her chest her blue eyes narrowing at Adam as she stared him down. She was so used to people talking down to her it was really no surprise that it was only a matter of time until Adam did it too. Everybody always did it, why should he be any different?

"You just lost any privileges you thought you had" Adam told her sternly his eyes narrowing in return as he exchanged gazes with her. It was a Mexican stand off between the two, a battle of wills and Adam had no intentions of breaking before Genesis did. She needed to _some_ kind of punishment for her behavior because it certainly wasn't acceptable.

"Listen," Genesis said copping an attitude, her signature attitude, "I don't like you. I can't stand you" she said with a threatening tone in her voice. She was just waiting for the challenge to be extended to her. Everybody that ever tested her came to regret it with the exception of her father. He was the only person that Genesis truly feared more than anyone in the entire world.

Adam's features softened and he shook his head still looking at Genesis "but _I_ like you" he told her, "which is why I'm not giving up so easily. Tonight we stay after our shift ends. I'm going to run you on the course until you feel like you're dying" he stated. It wasn't meant to be a threat to her, he just wanted her to know that he wasn't giving up on her that easily and by pushing her physically he figured that he would be able to get rid of some of her built up animosity.

Genesis rolled her eyes scoffing at Adam "you don't scare me" she informed him with an amused look crossing her face. She really didn't think that he was going to run her ragged; he was too much of a softy for that.

"Yet" Adam challenged her. He had every intention of making Genesis earn his respect and not just his respect but respect for herself, no matter what it took he was going to do it and today was just day one.

 **To Be Continued…**


	3. I Won't Give Up

**Chapter 3: I Won't Give Up**

After a week of rigorous training with Adam following their little spat Genesis decided that she needed to treat herself to a night out. A night where she could be a normal seventeen year old girl, doing normal seventeen year old things. She and Adam had someone mended their relationship during the hell he put her through during the previous week on the training course. Something about tough love really resonated with Genesis and she realized the error in her judgment and how immature her response to Adam's secret had been.

It was the end of what felt like the longest shift known to man and Genesis had retired to the locker room to strip out of the uniform she hated so much. In place of the uniform she dressed her tall lean figure in leggings, a mini skirt, and a cropped black lace top that showed the black bra she had on underneath it. Feeling confident in her attire she grabbed a small clear bag out of her locker that held her makeup and body jewelry then closed her locker door. With the bag in hand she made her way over to the sinks where there was a ledge just big enough for her to put her bag below the mirrors above the sinks. Unzipping the bag Genesis pulled out several makeup items which she applied with the precision of an artist to her face. She couldn't remember the last time she'd gotten to do her makeup and get all dolled up for a night out with her friends so she was looking forward to the evenings events.

Genesis was midway through applying a plum colored lipstick to her full pout when she heard the locker room door slide open. Turning her attention to the door she saw Adam walk in his eyes immediately going to her scantily clad body and full face of makeup. "Wow you look…different" Adam stated unsure of how to approach the situation. He'd seen her with makeup on before but never quite to this extent. Walking over to where Genesis was standing at the mirrors he watched as she placed her makeup things back into the bag she had pulled them from before pulling out a few pieces of jewelry including a necklace, a couple stackable bracelets and what he thought to be another piece of body jewelry. "You know if your dad sees you like this he is going to go full mental on you right?" he asked of her raising a brow still in surprise at how she looked.

Turning her eyes to Adam, Genesis put on a smug smile "I checked the schedule, he's not working today. So I'm perfectly safe thank you very much" she quipped as she unscrewed one of the balls to the curved bar bell she had in her hand confirming to Adam that it was indeed another piece of body jewelry; a navel ring. Looking down Genesis slid the bar through her still open piercing hole then screwed the gem clad ball onto the top of the bar before lifting her head to assess her looks in the mirror. "Good enough I guess" she said more to herself than anyone else. Grabbing her bag off the shelf below the mirrors she zipped it up and turned towards Adam almost as if to ask him what he thought.

"Is all of that necessary? Adam asked having never seen Genesis this over done before. Not even the day he had met her. She was definitely a sight to see but he couldn't help but to think of how beautiful she was without all of the makeup and accessories. He wouldn't tell her that as it would be out of line as her superior but it didn't hurt anything to think it to himself, "where are you going anyway?" he questioned wondering where Genesis could possibly be going dressed so provocatively.

"A party with my friends from school" Genesis replied turning to the mirror to check her lipstick and to make sure she hadn't gotten any on her teeth, "you know you can come if you want to. It would be fun and you definitely need to learn how to relax" she stated turning her attention back to him cocking her head to the side with an amused smile playing at her lips. She really didn't expect Adam to accept the offer but she wanted to extend it just to see what would happen. She had gotten to be really at ease around him after sorting out their differences following the whole 'name incident' in which she had acted like a complete and utter bitch.

Adam's immediate instinct in regards to Genesis' invite to the party was to say 'no' for many reasons. He was too old for one thing and he was still a Time Force officer; surely Genesis didn't want to be seen with him in public unless she absolutely had to or they were working. But then something else came over Adam. It was a feeling he'd only felt a couple of times before he couldn't quite put his finger on it but his gut was telling him to accept the offer and to go just so he could keep an eye on her. Adam felt the undeniable need to protect Genesis not just at work but in her personal life and he didn't know why. He's felt this draw to her over the last month but couldn't explain just exactly what it was. "Sure I could go for a party" he fudged the truth, he couldn't tell her that he just wanted to go so he could watch over and protect her, "just let me change" he told her.

Genesis stood staring at Adam in utter shock, her mouth agape and at a total loss for words. She didn't expect him to accept her offer to accompany her to this house party in the slightest big. If anything she expected him to try to talk her out of it "okay cool" she finally spoke still staring at him with disbelief written all over her face, "but what should I call you? I'm not calling you sir or officer. As a matter of fact I don't even want anybody to know you're a cop" she told him laying out the terms if he did truly intend on attending the party with her.

"Adam is fine" he told her flashing a smile at her, "give me five minutes and I'll get changed. Then we can go" he told her as he turned walking away from Genesis leaving her still stunned. Adam made his way to his locker where he changed out of his uniform and into his street clothes that consisted of dark wash jeans and a black t-shirt. Once he was dressed he returned to where Genesis stood still shocked and waiting for him.

"Remember you're with me as a friend so don't go blabbing to anybody that you're a cop or that I'm one in training; that would be a total buzz kill" Genesis told him pausing for a moment before answering his previous question, "and yes this is all necessary. This is me okay. Take it or leave it" she told him before heading towards the locker room door. Adam followed closely behind her watching as she brushed her hand against the pad that opened the door then walked out of the locker room with her after the door slid open.

"I won't say a word" Adam assured her, "come on we can take my car" he told Genesis as they walked through Time Force headquarters and out the front entrance doors. He at least wanted to be able to ensure that she would have safe transportation to and from the party. Now walking side by side they made their way to the employee parking lot where Adam motioned to his car with his hand "it's the black one" he pointed out to Genesis, leading her in that direction. When they got to his car Adam punched in the code on below the door handle that unlocked the doors then opened the passenger side door for Genesis before going to the driver's side where he opened the door for himself and slid into the driver's seat. Without a word Genesis got into the car pulling the door closed behind her simultaneously as Adam closed his door as well.

"Wow you have a really nice car" Genesis complimented Adam on his ride as she grabbed the seatbelt pulling it over her chest and clicking it into place, "I pictured you driving something more…I don't know…more…not as cool" she said struggling to find her words as she watched Adam do up his seatbelt as well and punch in the ignition code that brought the engine to life.

"Thank you…I think" Adam accepted the compliment as he put the car into reverse backing out of his designated spot. He then put the car into drive and pulled through the lot to the exit where he waited for traffic to clear before pulling out into the flow with everyone else that might be getting off work or just commuting in general, "you're going to have to give me directions to where we're going" he told Genesis glancing over at her briefly as they made their way through traffic.

"Oh it's easy to get to. Just keep going straight, pass through two stoplights then take a left on forty-seventh follow it down to east grape then swing a right and it's at the end of the dead end road" Genesis told Adam as she leaned back in her seat tossing her makeup bag that she still hand in her hands into the center console of the car. She knew this address like the back of her hand as it was the location for many parties that she had attended in the past and she was relatively sure that Adam would know the location she had given him directions to as the police had been called on a vast number of the parties that had taken place there in the past.

"That's an abandoned industrial building" Adam blurted out, his natural instincts as an adult and officer coming to the forefront. Of course he was stating the obvious everybody on the force knew about this building. It was one of the hottest places for parties, drug busts, and underage drinking. For a moment Adam stayed silent to let exactly what he'd gotten himself into sink in before speaking again, "but that's cool. It should be fun" he said forcing a smile that was above and beyond obviously fake.

"Calm down" Genesis stated rolling her eyes, "it's not a big party. It's more of a social gathering" she said understating the exact size of said party but she didn't want Adam going into full on control freak mode and tell her that he wasn't going to take her or attend with her. Not that it would stop her; she would find some way to attend this party. It had just been to long since she'd spent any time with her friends and tonight she wouldn't pass up the opportunity for any reason.

"I'm calm" Adam stated as he followed the exact directions that Genesis had given him. As he pulled down the street leading up to the abandoned industrial building where the party was being held he could see a mass onslaught of cars already parked at the venue. He immediately realized that this 'small get together' was a full scale party and that Genesis had obviously played it down so that he wouldn't change his mind about attending with her. Shaking his head he pulled up behind one of the other vehicles killing the engine. It wasn't too far of a walk from his car to the building so he thought they got pretty lucky as far as parking went. Then again it was still very early and he could only imagine how many more vehicles would be arriving as the party progressed. Pressing the kill switch for the car Adam then unbuckled his seatbelt before grabbing the door handle giving it a pull as he pushed the door open.

Genesis, being much more eager and much more excited already had her seatbelt off and was out of the car with the door closed by the time Adam exited the vehicle closing the door behind him. "Come on!" Genesis urged being very impatient with Adam who quickly made his way around the vehicle to Genesis' side, "now what did we discuss?" she asked as they began walking the short distance to the building where the party was being held.

"I know" Adam said shaking his head. He really had no intentions on outing himself or her as officers but he did have it in the back of his mind that if the party got too out of control it would be his duty to shut it down or get someone to the venue to shut it down.

"Don't embarrass me" Genesis stated as they walked through the large front doors and into the party that was in full swing. Music was booming from speakers located somewhere towards the middle of the room and there where lights flashing all around the large interior of this abandoned building. Adam immediately felt a small pang of regret knowing he was going to have the worst headache known to man come the next morning.

They had been inside the building no longer than two seconds when a girl came running up to Genesis exclaiming "Oh my God girl! I haven't seen you in forever! I thought you fell off the edge of the earth!"

Genesis laughed shaking her head "pretty close!" she yelled over the loud music, "come on girl let's get our party on!" she said with another laugh as she glanced back at Adam who looked clearly out of place in the room full of teenagers engaging it a full range of illegal activities. He let it slide though reminding himself that he too was seventeen once. Genesis then turned to Adam who was still scanning the room "hey!" Genesis called to get his attention, "meet me back here at one" she told him.

"One?!" Adam exclaimed, he knew they'd be out pretty late but didn't expect to be out quite that late, "isn't that a little late?" he asked raising his voice loud enough that Genesis could hear him over the pounding beat of the music. Genesis rolled her eyes and shook her head at him; she obviously thought he was crazy for thinking he was going to get out of there before midnight.

"Yes one" Genesis shouted over the music, "now if you'll excuse me, me and my girl Rika are going to go have some fun. Find yourself a beer and relax, I promise you're going to have a good time" she assured him before linking arms with her friend and disappearing into the crowd of heavily intoxicated, stoned and anything else you could imagine, teenagers.

"Who's the hottie you brought with you?" Rika asked as she and Genesis began to dance among the large group of other people, moving their bodies in sync to the beat of the music. Genesis could not believe how intrusive her friend was being but then again she had no claim to Adam. Besides he was her superior so why did she even have a second thought about telling Rika who he was?

"His name is Adam" Genesis shouted over the music, "don't bother he's not worth it. Plus he's like forty" she added hoping this would be enough to deter Rika from pursuing Adam. She was kind of like a dog marking her territory even though it wasn't her territory to mark.

"Like twenty-two" Adam's voice broke into the conversation as he pushed passed two people that were making out. The whole party was like one horny, drunken, stoner hole in the worst part of town. It was truly disgusting and Adam didn't understand why Genesis enjoyed being in this kind of environment.

"Are you going to follow me around all night?" Genesis asked as she stopped dancing and turned to Adam. She never imagined that he would be on her heels all night, she figured that he would find himself some dark corner to get lost in and leave her to her own devices so she could catch up with her friends and have a good time.

"I'm going to try" Adam told her promptly as he was brushed passed by some other party goers quite roughly, "damn, it's a leave your manners at the door kind of place isn't it?" he asked raising his voice so he could be heard above the music.

"Here," Genesis stated grabbing a drink from someone nearby, "take this and go enjoy yourself" she said as she grabbed herself and her friend Rika a drink as well. She had no intentions on dulling down her personality just so she looked good in front of Adam even though deep down on some level she really did care what he thought about her.

"Alcohol?" Adam questioned looking at the frothy liquid in the cup he had been handed. Sure he partook in some weekend drinking on occasion and drank as a teen himself but he didn't really think that Genesis would be partaking in illegal for minors kind of activities in front of him. Then again she was always one to surprise him.

"Just look, don't touch" Genesis reminded him taking a sip of the honey colored liquid from the red solo cup that she had taken from the person passing out drinks, "relax" she told Adam once more hoping that she could get him to chill out a little bit and let loose.

"Some date you brought" Rika stated shooting a scowl in Adam's direction taking him completely off guard. Adam had to once again remind himself that he too was once seventeen with an 'I rule the world' kind of attitude.

"He's got a party side, he just won't show it" Genesis told Rika before turning to Adam, "I'm going to go dance and have some fun. _Please_ just try to relax and have some fun okay because I will murder you if you kill my buzz" she threatened him staring him down with her intense blue eyes before taking Rika's hand and leading her deeper into the crowd.

Adam put the drink Genesis had handed him down with a sigh watching her disappear into the crowd before turning to go find a corner to back himself into for the duration of the party. He really didn't want to be the wet blanket on her party but he didn't want her acting irresponsible either.

As the party went on Adam sat off in the corner by himself watching as the teens became more inebriated and more stoned dancing to the headache inducing thumping of the music coming from the DJ's booth in the middle of the room. It just reminded him how much he did not miss being a teenager. He was sitting on some odd piece of furniture off in his own little world when Genesis returned to him, now a couple hours into the party. "Come dance with me!" Genesis demanded grabbing his hands and pulling him to his feet her words slurring from the alcohol.

This was all it took for Adam to go into protection mode "I think it's time to leave" he suggested looking down at his watch then back to the extremely drunk Genesis standing before him who was still insisting that he dance with her. Which was not going to happen even if she was sober, he was just too socially awkward in this particular situation.

"I think it's time to dance" Genesis giggled rather childishly however Adam just looked at his watch insisting that they leave and began to lead her through the very large crowd of people towards the door. "You're cute. Who are you?" Genesis laughed as they made their way out the door and passed the many passed out people on the sidewalk out in front of the building.

"Don't talk. You don't know what you're saying" Adam instructed her as they approached his car, "you're staying with me tonight. There's not way I'm sending you home in this condition. You're father would kill you and probably me because I'm supposed to be keeping an eye on you" he said as he lead her down the sidewalk to his car.

"Okey-dokey" Genesis laughed as she leaned against the car waiting for Adam to unlock it. Adam glanced at Genesis shaking his head as he punched in the key code unlocking the door before pulling it open for her. Genesis staggered ever so slightly as she took back upright then crawled into the passenger seat. Adam closed the door behind Genesis then went around to the driver's side pulling the door open and slipping into the driver's seat pulling the door closed behind him. He grabbed his seatbelt pulling it over his chest and clicking it into place before punching in the ignition code bringing the car to life.

"Put your…" Adam began as he glanced over at Genesis who had passed out in the passenger seat, "seatbelt on" he finished shaking his head as he put the car into gear. Pulling away from curb he went to the very end of street to flip a u-turn. Once turned around he headed back down the dead end street towards the exit that would lead them back to the main roads of Silver Hills. Instead of turning back the way they came, Adam put on his signal turning in the opposite direction towards the house he owned on the far end of town.

It was a good fifteen minute drive before Adam arrived at his home where he pulled the car into the driveway pressing the kill switch to shut down the engine. Everything was dark except for the light coming from his solar powered porch light that was shining down over the front porch and part of the driveway. Unbuckling his seatbelt he let it retract behind him before grabbing the door handle and pushing the door open. Climbing out of the car he closed the door behind him then went around to the passenger side where he pulled open the door. Reaching into the car Adam pulled Genesis from the passenger seat moving her over his shoulder. Kicking the door closed he carried her to the front door where he let go with one hand to punch in the security code that would unlock the door. Hearing it click he used his toe to push open the door and carried Genesis inside closing the door behind him with his foot.

Once inside Adam carried Genesis into the living room where he laid her down on the couch. He then grabbed the blanket from the back of the couch draping it over Genesis before moving to the small space at her feet and sitting down with a flop and a heavy sigh. It had been a long night and he was happy to be home. "Note to self, lift more weights" he said to himself with a soft laugh before glancing at Genesis who was still unconscious, "here's to a good night and one hell of a hang over in the morning" he said before leaning his head back against the back of the couch and closing his eyes slowly drifting off to sleep.

It was roughly five-thirty the next morning when Genesis opened her eyes. Everything was blurry so she blinked several times to clear her vision. In a state of panic she bolted up right looking around frantically. She didn't recognize anything around her but she caused enough of a commotion and movement on the couch to rouse Adam from his slumber "you're finally awake" he said lifting his head up from the back of the couch with a yawn.

"Where am I?" Genesis asked still frightened by the unfamiliar surroundings. It didn't dawn on her at the moment that if she was with Adam she had to be safe but she didn't remember most of the night before so she didn't know if he had gotten drunk as well and maybe taken advantage of her so she took a mental inventory of herself finding peace that she felt fully dressed. Surely if he'd taken advantage of her he wouldn't have taken the time to re-dress her.

"Relax, you're fine" Adam assured the panic stricken Genesis, "you're at my house. I wasn't going to take you home like you were" he told her watching as Genesis pushed back the blanket and swung her legs over the edge of the couch so she was now sitting beside him. Adam turned slightly folding one leg partially up under him as he looked at her.

"What happened?" Genesis asked, her mind a total fog nothing remember anything from the previous night. She had to admit that if she didn't remember anything from the night before that she had gotten the drunkest that she'd ever gotten in her entire teenage drinking career. She wasn't even all together sure that one of the drinks she had gotten from God knew who wasn't laced with something because she had a pretty high tolerance.

"You got drunk and passed out" Adam told Genesis matter of fact and he was glad that she waited to pass out until after he got her into the car because there would have been no way for him to locate her in the large crowd at the party had she passed out somewhere. He would have had to wait for the entire party to clear out and God only knows what someone could have done to her until that time.

"…and you brought me here so I wouldn't get in trouble with my dad?" Genesis asked a smile curving her lips. She had an alien feeling stirring within her knowing that someone had cared so much for her and her wellbeing that they would risk getting themselves in trouble just to protect her.

"Yes. I did. I don't know what is going on between you and your dad but I wasn't going to throw you into that environment the way you were" Adam explained in a soft tone that he didn't recognize, "I just…I couldn't" he said giving a light shrug.

"Even after how rude I was to you?" Genesis questioned also tucking a leg underneath her partially and turning towards him. This was by far the most adult conversation they'd ever had. For the first time Genesis felt equal to Adam rather than inferior.

"Genesis…"Adam started, not even knowing what to say. He had never even called her by her first name before, he never could. Something in this moment was different however he just couldn't put his finger on it. It was something he'd felt before but that was a while ago and the feeling had only led him to heartache.

"Sir" Genesis said with a quirky smile curving her lips. She wasn't used to such heavy conversation so she had to use her wit to lighten the conversation even though a part of her didn't really want to.

"Sir?" Adam questioned with a smirk, "you know you're not as tough as you pretend to be" he informed her cocking his head to the side with amusement he too was feeling equal to Genesis, as if there was no age or rank difference between them and it was a nice feeling.

"Well I had you guessing didn't I?" Genesis asked with a soft laugh. She really did pretend to be tougher than she actually was. People usually just assumed that she was this big bad person because of the way she dressed and the way she acted when in actuality it was just a defense mechanism. She had gotten so used to getting hurt and abused that she was too afraid to let anyone get close to her.

Adam's gaze fell upon Genesis' eyes unintentionally but he held her gaze completely captivated by the depth of her sparkling blue eyes, "you know you should smile more often" he told her honestly. He liked her smile; it was something he didn't get so see as often as he'd like. He liked to see her happy, she deserved to be happy.

"Do I have something on my face?" Genesis asked touching her face softly with her fingertips having caught Adam gazing at her. She thought maybe she had smudged some of her makeup in her sleep and had gotten it all over her face and maybe Adam found it amusing so he was staring.

"No, sorry" Adam gave a slightly nervous laugh as he broke his gaze away from her, "so did you mean it when you said I was cute?" he questioned her drunken antics from the night before knowing she had little or no memory of saying it. However he found it rather cute when her cheeks flushed so he wanted to tease her a little bit.

"I said that?" Genesis asked flushing just as Adam had hoped, "I guess the truth comes out when you're wasted" he laughed softly shaking her head, her eyes turning downwards with a tinge of embarrassment resonating inside of her.

"So you do think I'm cute" Adam laughed. Genesis turned her head away with embarrassment but Adam was quick to reach out without a single thought brushing his fingers across her cheek as he took her chin gently, turning her face back to him, "don't be embarrassed" he assured her but she was still unable to look at him.

"No man has ever been this nice to me before" Genesis said quietly. Sure she had, had her share of high school romances it but was nothing compared to the feelings that she was getting by the simple tone of Adam's voice and his soft touch. It let lose thousands of butterflies in her stomach which brought a hint of a smile to her lips.

"You're a great girl. Don't ever let anybody tell you differently" Adam said furrowing his brow not believing that at least one boy had ever treated her like the precious young woman that she was. Then again most teenage boys only had one thing on their minds and Genesis didn't come across as that kind of girl to Adam.

"You're so sweet, I guess I would have realized that if I wasn't so busy trying to b the tough girl" Genesis said turning her eyes back to Adam, "I…"

Genesis was cut of by Adam hushing her with a smile curving his lips "you talk too much" he stated then all was quiet. Even as his better conscious told him not to he slowly began to close the gap between he and Genesis, inching his face closer to hers stopping where their breaths met. As Adam leaned in brushing his lips softly against hers Genesis made a small sound causing him to jerk back quickly full of fluster, "I'm sorry" he apologized immediately. After a moment their awkward silence was broken by a pounding on the front door to Adam's house.

"Who could that be at this hour?" Genesis asked almost disregarding the kiss in spite of the feeling of electricity dancing across her lips. Worry washed over her wondering if it could possibly be someone trying to break in, but who would try to break into a house after daylight in such a nice neighborhood? Then again anything was possible.

"I don't know" Adam replied glancing at the clock on the wall as he stood up, "Stay here" he instructed Genesis as he grabbed his weapon off of the stand by the doorway. Walking to the door he tapped the security system bringing up the camera outside to see who was at the door. Seeing that it was Alex, Adam spun to Genesis putting his finger to his lips "it's your dad" he said quietly, "lay down" he instructed her watching as Genesis did as she was told before opening the door "what are you doing here?" Adam asked as respectfully as he could, given the ungodly hour that it was.

"Where is my daughter?" Alex asked with a stern tone, a certain look of pure fury driven anger in his eyes. It was a look that Adam had seen several times in the past. Alex definitely didn't live up to his reputation as a well respected yet peaceful officer. He was always so harsh and almost violent; even on the job.

"She's here with me" Adam replied unsure of what Alex might do. For all Adam knew Alex would barge his way inside and jerk Genesis right off the couch from where she was pretending to be sleeping and that put a fear into Adam.

"Why? What has she done?!" Alex exclaimed raising his voice loud enough that it should have woken Genesis up if she had truly been sleeping. Thankfully she was just pretended and continued on with the ruse so she wouldn't get into any trouble; at least that was her hope.

"She's under officer observation" Adam stated, "I assumed that meant at night too. Was I wrong?" Adam asked lying through his teeth. He'd do anything to protect Genesis from Alex's wrath even if that meant fudging the truth on the circumstances that he said he thought were to be true even though he knew they weren't.

A puzzled look crossed Alex's face as his features softened ever so slightly though remaining rigid with his jaw set and his eyes narrowed "right" he confirmed, "I had forgotten about that. Where is she now?" Alex asked not being able to see Genesis sleeping on the couch from where he and Adam stood at the threshold of the front door.

"Sleeping in the living room" Adam said quietly to make it seem as though he was trying to keep his voice down because Genesis was sleeping. He figured she was probably lying on the couch trembling in fear hoping her father wouldn't come in. Hoping that he believe the ruse that she was in face asleep on the couch after nothing more that a long day at work rather than the hard partying she'd done the night before.

"I assume I will see you both at six-thirty" Alex stated more as a demand than a question. Adam knew it was always best never to question Alex for any reason so he simply nodded as he kept a firm grip on his weapon still which was just out of sight, hidden by the door that Adam had his hand behind.

"Yes sir" Adam replied putting on a fake smile. Nodding in approval Alex turned away from the door making his way back down the sidewalk towards his vehicle and then leaving the premises. Only after watching Alex drive away did Adam finally close the door letting out a sigh of relief as he did so.

Genesis peeked an eye open looking at Adam who gave her a nod to let her know it was okay for her to get up. With a smile Genesis opened both eyes then jumped up off the couch before running over to Adam "you did it! Nobody disarms him like that" she said genuinely impressed by Adam's skills.

Adam's expression turned serious as he looked at Genesis. He couldn't hold it back anymore he had to know what was going on between Genesis and her father "he hits you doesn't he?" Adam asked as he moved over to the stand where he'd grabbed his weapon earlier and returned it to its place.

"I told you before, I don't want to go into that" Genesis snapped, "it's none of your business" she said becoming defensive once again. Things had been going so well why did Adam have to bring up the relationship between her and her father?

"Genesis, please tell me" Adam pleaded with her his eyes softening as he all but begged for any piece of information he could get from her. He didn't know why it was so important to him, maybe it was because he just had this undeniable urge to protect Genesis that he couldn't ignore, "I swear I won't tell anyone else unless you want me too."

"Yes okay!" Genesis yelled at him, her joyful mood quickly dissolving, "he beats me. Is that what you wanted to hear? Is that what you needed hear? Are you happy now?" she asked all in a rush her temper flaring. She hated talking about her home life because everybody that had known Alex for his entire life knew that Alex that he used to be and he was not abusive, but the Alex Genesis knew was.

"You have to tell someone" Adam said in shock even though he knew what her response would be. He didn't know how anybody could be abused and not want to tell someone. How someone could go through what Genesis went through on a daily basis and not want to get help or justice; he just didn't understand.

"I can't Adam," Genesis stated pulling her shirt away from her neck pushing her hair back at the same time to reveal a scar that trailed down the back side of her neck and across her shoulder. The sight of the scar sent chills down Adam's spine and nauseated him. "You see that? If I tell anyone he will kill me" Genesis told Adam matter of fact.

"How did you get that?" Adam asked choking back the bile that rose in his throat. He couldn't believe that Alex had gone that far with Genesis. This was beyond abusive this was…he didn't know but it was so much more and now the fact that Alex did this to Genesis sat even harder with Adam.

"A mirror" Genesis told him dropping her arms to her side, "we got into a fight and he shoved me against the wall. There was a mirror there and it shattered when I fell against it and it cut me up. He told the hospital I tripped and fell" she said looking at Adam hoping that he would finally let it go now that he knew the truth.

"I won't say anything I promise" Adam swore to Genesis looking at her with sympathetic eyes. All he wanted to do was wrap his arms around her and pull her close but he'd already pushed his luck when he'd kissed her earlier. Nothing like that could happen again; at least not until she turned eighteen.

"Good I'm hungry and you need a shower you smell like a bad party" Genesis stated coming clear out of left field with her response to his promise. Her words brought a smile from Adam's lips and a soft chuckle from within his throat.

With another laugh Adam shook his head "you don't exactly smell like a bed of roses either but I will shower first. The kitchen is right through there" he said motioning with his hand down the hallway that led to other rooms in his house, "I've got a little bit of everything so you've got a lot to choose from" he told her shaking his head still smiling as he walked passed her towards the bathroom to go take a shower.

Genesis watched Adam walk down the hall and disappear behind a door which she could only assume was the bathroom before making her way to the kitchen. Clapping her hands together she went to his refrigerator pulling the doors open to peer inside. Not seeing much of anything she wrinkled her nose before closing the refrigerator doors "for a guy he doesn't have much food" she said to herself looking around the kitchen feeling quite awkward being in Adam's home still. As she looked around her eyes fell upon the clock it was a quarter to six already "I wish I remembered what happened last night" she said to herself with a sigh glancing back to the refrigerator where her eyes caught a picture. The picture was of Adam and a tall brunette sitting together at the park. With curiosity sparked within her Genesis grabbed the picture pulling it free from the magnet that held it to the refrigerator surface and examined it before turning it over. On the back it read 'me and Kacie, Town Center Park. March 3, 3019'. Genesis felt a pang of hurt within her heart as she put the photograph back, "of course he'd have a girlfriend" she said quietly not hearing Adam enter the kitchen.

"What?" Adam asked having not heard what Genesis said as he walked into the kitchen pulling a clean shirt down over his head. Being cool on this morning Adam was adorned in dark wash jeans and a red cable knit sweater.

Genesis let our a shriek having not heard Adam walk in "you shower fast" she stated her heart racing hoping that he didn't hear what she had said to herself. Her eyes studied his for a moment before a wash of calm came over her. She was pretty sure that he hadn't heard anything that she had said to herself. Not that it would matter, especially if he was kissing her while he had a girlfriend.

"Did I scare you?" Adam asked with a laugh upon hearing Genesis shriek before spinning in his direction. It was pretty obvious he'd scared her but he didn't know why she was so jumpy. She was safe after all.

"No, you think!" Genesis shot at him placing her hand over her heart for a moment before shifting her weight awkwardly from foot to foot. She wanted to ask him about the picture but it really wasn't any of her business. She was sure that the kiss they shared was just the both of them caught up in the moment and didn't want to make a big deal out of it; even though a tiny part of her kind of did want to make a big deal out of it.

"What's with the sudden attitude? Don't tell me now that you're sober you're going to go back to hating me" Adam teased Genesis jokingly however Genesis seemed to be taking on a very serious appearance and Adam couldn't help but to think that something was wrong.

"Can I ask you something?" Genesis prompted point blank. She had to know about the kiss. She had to know if he meant anything by it or if he was just swept up in the moment. Of even if he had been drunk the night before and still had a case of beer goggles going on or something.

"Sure" Adam replied completely clueless about the photo Genesis had found on his refrigerator. It wasn't like he was trying to hide it from her but he didn't know that she had seen it or read what was on the back of it. Surely if she had she would be storming out of there walking ten feet off the group especially after their kiss.

"Did that kiss mean anything to you?" Genesis asked boldly, "because if it didn't, tell me now so I won't waste my time" she said folding her arms across her chest staring Adam straight in the eyes. She wanted answers and she wanted them now.

"Waste your time? Genesis I am five years older than you and the ranks are too far apart to have any kind of relationship inside or outside of work" Adam told Genesis, somewhat dodging the main question. Of course it meant something to him but he couldn't tell her that. They couldn't have anything go on between them because of her age. Sure she'd be eighteen in a few months but right now she was a minor; jail bait.

"That isn't what I asked you" Genesis said with a ting of frustration to her voice, "I asked you if the kiss meant anything to you. Just tell me the truth Adam, if it didn't mean anything that's fine okay. We all make mistakes and you wouldn't be the first guy to kiss me and tell me it was a mistake. I'm _that girl_ " she told him. She wasn't really that girl but the way boys treated her made her feel disposable.

"Would you be comfortable moving in?" Adam asked furrowing his brow, once again pushing the question to the side. He didn't know what he meant by the kiss and didn't want to give Genesis the wrong answer. However he still had that urge to protect her so the only solution he could come up with was to have her move in with him.

Genesis' brow furrowed as she shot a look directly into Adam's eyes searching for the reasoning behind his question "Moving in? Like me, moving in here, with you? Why?" Genesis asked an entire onslaught of questions. She was so confused by the sudden redirection of their conversation.

"To get away from your dad, I want you to be safe…and I don't think you're safe at home" Adam was quick with his response mentally kicking himself thinking that this was definitely no way to win her heart. Tell the girl she thinks her dad is capable of killing her, real smooth.

"What do you think Captain Logan would have to say about that?" Genesis asked. She could only imagine the flood gates of questions of intent that would open up if she did end up moving in with Adam, "I think it would be a little awkward living here…I mean…" Genesis was flustered and at a loss for words but Adam was quick to come back at her with answers Genesis didn't even know she needed.

"I have a spare bedroom, no pressure, you have a lot of potential and I could at least keep you safe until graduation" Adam assured her that everything was going to be completely innocent, "after that you can choose to stay with Time Force or move on to something bigger and better" he continued on looking at her with hope filling his green eyes.

Genesis let out a sigh "I'll think about it" she said looking at Adam her eyes catching his, "Adam…" she let his name hang in the air between them that had become thick enough to cut with a knife.

"Yes?" Adam asked his tone soft and gentle; something Genesis wasn't used to in the slightest bit. He hoped that she would say yes but he wasn't going to pressure her because he knew all of the questions it was going to raise.

"You can't change me over night" Genesis informed Adam a small smile playing at her lips as she glanced down then back to his eyes.

 **To be continued…**


	4. The Mission

**Chapter 4: The Mission**

As dusk shifted to dawn and the sun rose from its slumber rising over the horizon Adam's alarm clock went off. However Adam was already awake. He had spent most of the night musing over everything that had been happening with Genesis since he'd first met her. With a sigh he rolled over and tapped the off button on his alarm clock before rolling back over onto his back drawing his eyes to the ceiling of his bedroom. Genesis made a very valid point the night before, Adam couldn't change her over night but did he want to change her at all? Sure he wanted to reform her and turn her into a respectable young adult but he didn't know if he wanted to change the things that made Genesis who she was. Those particular things are the things that drew Adam to Genesis. Kind of like a moth to a flame. There was always danger however that was what excited Adam. The danger of the unknown, the danger of things he'd never experienced in his life before.

Not wanting to mull it over too much Adam sat up pushing the blankets back on his bed as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Letting his feet come into contact with the carpet he ran both of his hands through his hair. With a heavy sign he pushed himself up off of the bed catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror affixed to his closet door. He raised a brow as he caught his reflection. He looked the same as he always did but yet there was something different that Adam just couldn't put his finger on. He wasn't sure if it was good or bad but it was definitely different.

Pushing the thoughts aside he exited his bedroom making his way to the bathroom where he turned on the shower to bring the water up to temperature. As he waited he moved to the vanity looking into the mirror above the sink. Here he examined his face. It was the same face he saw every morning. The same eyes, the same five o'clock shadow on his chin, it was the same but as he had seen in the bedroom it was different. Was Genesis changing how he saw himself? Was he becoming less of the person that he was before he met her or perhaps becoming more of the person he was before he met her. He wasn't sure but he didn't want to think on it too much so Adam moved away from the vanity and made quick work of his sweats and boxers before stepping into the shower, pulling the glass door closed behind him.

Adam made quick work of his shower, not wanting to use up all the hot water so Genesis could have herself a shower as well. After turning off the water Adam pushed the glass door open before quickly grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist. He then moved back to the vanity where he gave himself a quick shave and brushed his teeth. He still wasn't used to having someone in his house with him so he wanted to be done as quickly as possible so he could make it back to his bedroom with just the towel wrapped around his waist having forgotten to bring his uniform into the bathroom with him. The last thing Adam wanted was for Genesis to catch him indecent.

Adam's efforts however were in vain for as he exited the bathroom he caught a glimpse of Genesis standing at the head of the hallway with her eyes fixated on him. Adam could not figure out how someone so frustrating could hold him so captive. "Sorry" he apologized really unsure of what else to say. What else could he say at this juncture? "I saved you some hot water" Adam stated keeping his eyes on Genesis'.

Genesis gave an almost sheepish smile as she cocked her head to the side to examine the fine specimen that was Adam in front of her, "okay…thanks" Genesis managed to say as she eyed Adam's fine physique, "I'll…get my shower now…" her words hung in the air like thick smoke, "could you muster us up something for breakfast? I'm starving" she questioned knowing Adam's skills in the kitchen weren't exactly the best, but surely he could manage some eggs or something of that nature.

"Sure thing" Adam assured Genesis as she made another step towards his open bedroom door, "enjoy your shower" he added before heading into his bedroom and closing the door behind him. The air between him and Genesis in the hallway had been so thick you could cut it with a knife. There was definitely something that was like the push and pull of magnets between them. Adam was just unsure if it was something he should be investing in. After all Genesis was only seventeen years old, technically making her a minor; so anything that he was to think or do would be under heavy scrutiny.

In his bedroom Adam removed his towel which he used to finish drying his body before grabbing his uniform from the closet and slipping it on. As he zipped up his jacket he heard a ping come from his cell phone. It was alerting him to a voicemail that he must have received while he was in the shower. Going over to his bed stand he grabbed his phone and opened the voicemail putting it on speaker phone to give it a listen. It was Captain Logan informing Adam that he and Genesis were to come to the station a little earlier than normal for some kind of special meeting. Not having any clue what it could possibly be Adam put his phone down and sat on his bed grabbing his shoes from under the corner. He slipped them on quickly before standing and grabbing his phone once more. With his phone in hand he exited his bedroom hearing the water running as he passed the bathroom.

In the bathroom Genesis had finished up with a quick shower and was not standing at the vanity wrapped in a towel as she pulled her long chestnut hair into a ponytail and put on some minimal makeup. She didn't think there would ever be a point where she could leave home without at least a little mascara. It was part of who she was. She however felt very strongly about the ponytail regulation rules. She hated having to wear her hair in a ponytail however rules were rules and she knew there would be grave consequences if she didn't follow them. After finishing at the vanity she grabbed her uniform off of the hook on the back of the bathroom door. Giving it a face she removed her towel hanging it back on the rack by the shower door before dressing in her uniform.

Exiting the bathroom Genesis made her way to the living room where she had left her boots. Genesis being Genesis didn't even bother to sit down as she put them on teetering as she tried not to fall over. But finally with her boots on she made her way into the kitchen where Adam had cooked up some scrambled eggs with some whole wheat toast. There was only enough for one person however which confused Genesis a bit "you're not eating?" she asked him, "or are you starving me?" she teased as she took a seat on one of the island stools.

Adam laughed lightly as he put a plate in front of Genesis "I'm not hungry" he told as he fetched her some silverware before grabbing his cup of coffee and coming around the island where he took a seat beside her. As always Genesis captivated Adam without saying a word. He liked the young woman she was becoming. Without all the heavy makeup and piercings she was actually attractive. Not that she wasn't attractive before she just had a more adult era to her, "we have to be at the station a little early today. I'm not sure why, but Captain Logan left me a voicemail while I was in the shower" Adam said giving a light shrug.

Of course Genesis' first thought was what she could have possibly done now. Her mind drifted wondering if someone had caught her out partying and reported it to the captain. The thought made her shudder as she picked up her fork and took a bite of her eggs. If the captain found out that she had been drinking it was only a hop, skip, and a jump away from her father finding out and she knew exactly what she'd be in for if her father found out she had been at a party after being placed in the program to help rid her of such behaviors "oh" was all Genesis could muster as she finished up the eggs and took a couple bites of the toast. Her appetite had diminished quite a bit after finding out that the captain wanted to see her and Adam early for some top secret reason. But surely if someone had reported her behavior the captain would have mentioned it or something to that nature in the voicemail. Right?

Adam noticing Genesis' change in demeanor gave her a sympathetic smile and shook his head "don't worry about it" he tried to assure both her and himself, "I'm sure it's nothing" he added as he stood up from the stool to take his empty coffee cup to the sink. Adam wanted to believe as much as Genesis did that the captain wanted them for some benign reason. But Adam also knew that he wasn't being quite as strict and structured with Genesis as he should be. He was letting a lot of her old habits and behaviors slide out of sympathy for her.

Genesis rolled her eyes at Adam's words. He didn't sound anymore convincing than she did in her own head "yeah okay, then why does he want to see us early?" Genesis questions, "if it was nothing we would be able to go in at our regular time" she continued, "I'm screwed" she said becoming a little frantic in her tone. "Somebody saw me out and ratted me out to the captain and now I'm going to be in trouble and you're going to be in trouble and we all know what happens when I get in trouble" Genesis spat out quickly making her head spin.

"Genesis calm down okay" Adam coaxed as he cleared Genesis' dishes from the island, "I'm sure it's nothing okay. The captain probably just wants us early for an assignment or something. Maybe he's actually putting us to work for a change, rather than just having us patrolling the city for minor infractions" he said working out the logic in his head and Adam had to admit that is sounded feasible.

Genesis gave a long exhale trying to rationalize things just as Adam had done, "you're right. I didn't do anything wrong…okay nobody saw me do anything wrong. We're fine. You're totally right" she said nodding her head as she got of the bar stool, "we're probably just being put on a regular assignment for once" she continued giving a nod of affirmation.

Adam shook his head with mild amusement "well if that's what it is we need to get moving so we're not late for our assignment" Adam stated as he headed out of the kitchen with Genesis in tow. Leading her into the hallway he grabbed his service belt off of the hook and strapped it on like he did every morning. Genesis wasn't quite to the level of actually being able to carry a weapon while on patrol so she just stood at watched as Adam finished up by securing his weapon in its holster. "Let's go" he finally said as he exited the house with Genesis closing the door and securing it with lock code before leading his young cadet to his waiting patrol car in the driveway.

Once at the patrol car Adam punched the key code into the panel below the door handle then went around to the driver's side where he did the same before pulling the door open and climbing into the driver's seat. Genesis was already in the passenger seat and buckled up by the time Adam was in the vehicle. Adam thought for a moment that possibly Genesis was excited about having a real assignment, if that was truly what they were being called in early for.

Adam buckled himself in and used his fingerprint to bring the vehicle to life. He then put it into gear and backed out of the driveway and onto the street. Putting the patrol unit in drive Adam headed him and Genesis to the station where they would find out for sure exactly what they were being called in early for. Adam truly hoped that it was something minor and that Genesis wasn't in any sort of trouble as he could only protect her from Alex to a certain extent. As Adam reminded himself again she was in fact a minor and Alex was in fact her father which gave Alex the upper hand in that situation.

The drive to the Time Force Station was a quiet drive and the air was thick with tension. Much to Adam and Genesis' dismay the drive also seemed very short. Too short. They both had an impending sense of doom hanging within their chests. Neither one of them knew quite what to expect and as Adam pulled the cruiser into its designated parking spot and killed the engine the silence became deafening. Adam and Genesis both stared rather blankly ahead for what seemed to be an eternity before Adam's voice broke the silence that had been hanging between them since they left his home "well…we're here" he said simply as he unbuckled himself.

"Yeah…here we are" Genesis confirmed the obvious as she too unbuckled herself, "I guess it's time to pay the piper" she stated before opening the door and climbing out of the vehicle. Adam was quick to follow and moved quickly around the cruiser to walk beside Genesis as they made their way to what seemed like an impossibly long walkway up to the station. However they didn't make it too far up the pathway before both of their eyes landed on Alex who stood about halfway between the street and the station. His lips were pressed into a firm line and he looked angry as all get out.

Genesis and Adam cautiously made their way to where Alex was standing and stood before him wondering what he could possibly have to say. Did he know about Genesis' outing? The truth was they had no idea what was going on and Genesis for one wasn't all together sure she wanted to know. It didn't take more than a beat before Alex's harsh tone cut through the air "what did you do!" Alex demanded of Genesis taking her off guard. She was prepared for his anger but for him to ask her what she had done confused her. It made her unsure of why exactly he was angry.

"What are you talking about?" Genesis asked with great caution in her tone. However that was all it took before Alex grabbed Genesis by the upper arm jerking her closer to him, his eyes seething with anger. Genesis winced under the extreme pressure of Alex's hand on her arm and that was all it took before Adam finally had, had enough.

"Get your fucking hands off of her!" Adam exclaimed as he moved his body in such a way that he was now somewhat between Genesis and Alex. Before he knew it Adam's hands were on Alex's chest shoving him away from Genesis causing Alex to release Genesis' arm. "This has gone too far! I'm reporting this to the captain. You're never laying your hands on her ever again!" Adam shouted only to be shoved out of the way and in that moment a sudden shriek pierced the air. Adam spun around quickly to see Genesis' hand on her face where a red area was rapidly forming around her eye.

"You need to call off your fucking boyfriend you ungrateful little bitch!" Alex snapped at Genesis who was nearly in tears. Not so much because she had been hit, she was used to that, but because she was so taken back by the whole situation that had just unfolded in front of her eyes.

Adam's eyes quickly shifted to two security guards who had exited the building. Alex's eyes followed Adam's gaze. Alex squared up his shoulders turning his gaze back to Genesis and Adam. He uttered not another word before turning on his heel and walking away from the two. The two security guards near the building watched intently but Adam just simply held up his hand as if to let them know everything was okay and he had it under control. Even though things were in fact not okay and Adam had never felt more out of control in his entire life.

Adam quickly turned to Genesis who had regained her composure for the most part, though her hand was still resting on her face "are you okay?" Adam asked as he tried to assess the damage to Genesis' face. It wasn't as bad as some of the other marks he'd seen on her but then again it had just happened so the likelihood that it would turn into a black eye was pretty much inevitable.

Genesis moved her hand her eyes darkening as she looked at Adam "this is why I tell you not to get involved!" Genesis snapped at Adam shaking her head. Not only did she now have to face the captain for an unknown reason but she had to face the captain for an unknown reason with a black eye. "You know what? Forget it. Just forget it. Come on let's get inside I need to go into the locker room and put some makeup on this so the captain doesn't notice. That would just get me in more trouble and probably give me a matching set!" Genesis spat as she pushed passed Adam and made her way up the remainder of the walk to the building.

Inside the building Genesis quickly made her way to the locker room where she went to her assigned locker and quickly punched in her key code. She immediately opened the door once the indicator light turned green and pulled some concealer out of makeup bag she kept in her locker. Turning to the mirror on the door she gingerly tapped some of the makeup onto the darkening mark around her eye. Thankfully the makeup hid the mark making it almost undetectable. Genesis then put the concealer back in her makeup case and closed her locker door. She now had to go with Adam to meet with the captain and see why they had been called in early.

When Genesis turned away from her locker she found Adam standing in close proximity. She opened her mouth to say something but she was stopped when Adam raised his hand "I'm sorry" Adam apologized to Genesis. He knew an apology wouldn't get rid of her black eye but he was deeply sorry and he hopped Genesis could see that. "I don't know what came over me…I just snapped" he continued but he in turn was stopped by Genesis raising her hand.

"Just…don't" Genesis stated shaking her head. Her eyes had softened some and she knew she was wrong for snapping at Adam the way she did. He was just trying to protect her after all; but that wasn't something she was used to. "Come on, let's go see what we're actually in trouble for" she stated giving the smallest hint of a smile to let him know it was okay.

"Aright" Adam agreed giving a nod before turning and walking with Genesis out of the locker room. The two made their way across the station to headquarters where Captain Logan was waiting for them patiently. He didn't seem angry and this gave Genesis a little bit of hope that there was a possibility that they may not actually be in trouble. However they weren't alone. There were four other young adults in the room as well. They all seemed to be of different ages but just based off of appearance Genesis conceded that they were somewhere between her age and a little younger than Adam.

Once Adam and Genesis were inside the door was closed and Captain Logan cleared his throat to bring any idle chatter to a stop. After everyone fell silent the Captain greeted everyone "good morning everyone" he said addressing the handful of people in the room. "Today one of you will be selected for a time travel mission that is imperative to the future of Time Force" Captain Logan continued as she moved from one side of the room to the other, his hands tucked behind his back. Moving to the center of the room he continued on further, "two of you will be traveling to the year 2020 to retrieve the red and quantum ranger chrono morphers" Captain Logan informed the group of young adults.

Genesis looked at the Captain in utter disbelief hearing of the mission, not even knowing who had been selected. Why was he sending a cadet and their mentor on such an important mission when there were other, much more qualified, members of Time Force to complete the mission? Genesis glanced at Adam as she felt her stomach turn into a fight of butterflies. Was this even something she wanted to do? It was a thousand years in the past, a year she couldn't even believe still existed. Never the less Genesis turned her attention back to Captain Logan.

Continuing on with his speech Captain Logan once again address the group of cadets and their mentors, "as I'm sure you have probably already figured out this is a very serious mission and there is a lot at stake" he stated looking to Genesis and Adam, "over the last several days I've given this mission deep thought. All of you are capable young adults. However only two of you can be chosen for this mission" he stated the obvious. There was a long pause that lingered in the air before Captain Logan finally announced who would be going on the mission "the pair I've chosen to for this mission is Officer Dane and Cadet Drake".

Suddenly it was like all of the air had been sucked out of the room and it had gone deafeningly quiet. Genesis looked to Adam with sheer panic written all over her face. When she was forced into doing the Time Force program never in a million years did she think she would be doing anything of this nature; time travel was something she'd only heard of and definitely not something she thought she'd ever get to do. Genesis broke the silence with one breathy word "me?" she questioned as if she hadn't quite heard the Captain properly.

A look of amusement crossed Captain Logan's face as he gave a nod "yes, you" he assured Genesis. "You've come quite a ways since you first joined us here at Time Force and I really think this mission will be good for you" Captain Logan stated in all honesty, "out of all of the cadets that came in this season you have by far come the furthest. I am happy to bestow this honor to you" he added.

"Thank you Sir" Genesis said giving her best smile as her stomach was still in knots from the news that was just delivered to her, "I won't let you down" she added before giving her best salute to Captain Logan who saluted her in turn. Genesis was determined to make the best of this mission and prove to not only herself and Adam but to Captain Logan that she was worthy of her place at Time Force; for the first time she was actually seeing Time Force as a long term kind of thing rather than just a year of punishment.

Captain Logan turned to the rest of the group before announcing "the rest of you are dismissed" in the tone of authority he often took over any other. As soon as the other cadets and their mentors filed out of the room the Captain turned to address Genesis and Adam again. "As for the two of you; the time ship is being prepared as we speak. I apologize that I was unable to give you more of a warning about the mission than I have. However it is imperative that we get these morphers back so we can assemble a new team of rangers to protect the city against the new dangers that have risen recently" Captain Logan stated matter of fact.

"What? Now? We're going now? Like today? Like right now?" Genesis sputtered after hearing Captain Logan's words. She was all for the mission but having to do it right this very second with no time to prepare struck a fear within her. She shot her eyes quickly to Adam who looked a little surprised himself but not nearly as surprised as she was.

"Yes, now. I apologize once again that there wasn't any further warning about the mission" Captain Logan stated taking quick note of Genesis' panic. However it did not instill any doubt regarding his decision to send her and Officer Dane on the mission. Captain Logan knew that he had made the right choice and that it would be a great learning experience for the young cadet. "Now, if you'll exit and take the hall to the left Lieutenant Willis is waiting for you to board the time ship" Captain Logan further instructed before giving one final salute, to which Adam returned. Genesis however was still standing feeling completely shell shocked.

Adam touched Genesis' shoulder to bring her back to the here and now "come on, everything is going to be fine" he assured her as he headed towards the door that had been left open by the rest of the group that had exited not too long ago. Genesis took a deep breath and turned giving Adam one last look before following him through the station and down what seemed like the longest hallway in the world that led to the launch pad for the time ship.

At the door Genesis and Adam were greeted by Lieutenant Willis "Dane and Drake?" the man asked to be sure that he was addressing the correct people. Adam gave a salute and a nod to affirm that he and Genesis were in fact the pair to be traveling to retrieve the morphers. "The ship is ready" Lieutenant Willis informed the pair, "it is equipped with everything you will need for your mission" he continued. "If you'll step out onto the dock I will get you both strapped in" Lieutenant Willis stated looking from Adam to Genesis.

Genesis took in a deep breath of air and nodded watching at Lieutenant Willis opened the bay door leading out to the launch pad where the time ship was waiting. Adam gave a gentle touch to Genesis' shoulder to reassure her before following Lieutenant Willis out to the time ship with Genesis close behind; though reluctant. "The ship is already programmed for your destination" Lieutenant Willis informed Genesis and Adam as they boarded the ship and took their seats. Once Adam and Genesis were in their seats the Lieutenant was quick to strap their harnesses onto their bodies. Making sure they were secure and ready to go. "You're all set. Have a safe trip" Lieutenant Willis stated as he exited the time ship. The door gave a hiss of air as it closed behind him.

Genesis' heart began to pound so hard she could hear it in her ears as the countdown to launch began over the speaker system inside the time ship. As each number passed dropping towards one Genesis closed her eyes taking a deep breath and in that moment the number one was announced and that was the last thing Genesis remembered before the time ship was struck by the launch arm sending it hurling through the time warp towards 2020.

In what seemed like the next moment Genesis could feel someone's hands on her face giving it a gentle shake. That was when she heard Adam's voice break through what felt like the worst hangover haze she'd ever experienced in her entire life "Genesis" Adam called her name as he gently shook her to bring her to. Genesis slowly opened her eyes first laying them upon Adam before looking around to assess everything. "Come on we need to get out of here so we can hide the ship and get to work" Adam stated sounding more all business than he had in quite a while.

Genesis shook her head as she moved her hands to the buckles on her harness "that was one rollercoaster I do not want to ride again" she said as she unbuckled herself and struggled to stand, grabbing Adam's bicep to stabilize her land legs. Adam turned his eyes to Genesis at her touch. He wasn't sure why but it caught him off guard.

Giving a smile Adam broke the bad news to Genesis "I hate to tell you this, but we still have to go back. So you're going to have to ride the rollercoaster one more time" he stated with a light laugh before moving out of Genesis' grip. He moved across the time ship where he opened one of the hatches and retrieved a case that contained the things they would need to navigate through 2020.

"Great" Genesis stated with her ever present sarcasm as she walked the short distance across the time ship to where Adam stood, "so what it all of this stuff?" she asked looking at the case full of gadgets. Some of it she had seen before but some of it was foreign and of course had her curiosity piqued.

"The only thing we need is the tracker" Adam told Genesis not wanting to go over absolutely every device in the case. Not long after the words fell from his lips Adam grabbed the tracking device out of the case then turned to Genesis "are you ready for this?" Adam asked Genesis, as per usual not really knowing what she was thinking.

"As ready as I'll ever be" Genesis said taking a deep breath to calm her nerves. She had no idea why she was so nervous besides the obvious reasons. But there was something underlying that had her nerves in a tizzy. Shaking away the thoughts Genesis gave Adam her best smile before turning to the exit of the time ship, "let's do this" she stated as she stepped into the teleportation chamber that moved her down into the sand of the beach below the time ship. Adam who was right behind Genesis paused when he saw the brunette stopped in her steps looking out over the ocean. It looked to Adam as though memories were flashing behind Genesis' eyes as he watched her face, the gentle ocean breeze blowing the long locks of her ponytail around her face.

"What is it?" Adam finally asked out of curiosity when Genesis didn't snap out of her revere upon him joining her on the sand of the beach. Genesis stayed quiet for a short while longer, her eyes casting over the ebb and flow of the ocean waves.

Genesis exhaled slowly before snapping her attention back to the present. She wasn't sure why, but for some reason she felt as though she'd seen this beach before. Like she'd seen this ocean before; it all felt familiar too her and the feeling was haunting to her "nothing…" her words hung in the air, "no it's nothing. Just déjà vu" she said forcing a smile. "So how do we hide this monster? Surely if someone sees it they're going to make a call to Area 51" Genesis laughed trying to bring herself around.

"Easy" Adam said simply as he pulled a remote from his pocket that he had stuck there before Genesis joined him at the case inside the time ship, "just like this" he stated pressing a button on the remote that instantly rendered the time ship invisible. "See…or rather don't see? Nothing here for anybody to notice" he said with a confident smile while he slipped the controller back into his pocket.

"Nobody likes a smartass" Genesis quipped with a scoff rolling her eyes at Adam, "okay so this tracker? How does it work? How does it know what we're looking for?" Genesis questioned as she stood beside Adam looking at the device, a device she'd never seen before.

Adam shook his head when Genesis rolled her eyes at him "it's pre-programmed to the DNA in the morphers" he informed her trying to explain it in as simple of terms as he could so he didn't confuse her, "basically the morphers are beacons now and this device will pick up on their signal and lead us to each of their locations. I'm kind of hoping they're together but I don't think we're going to get that lucky" Adam said in all honesty.

Adam's comment prompted another question from Genesis "how do we know we have the right people? I mean we obviously can't go up to a stranger and ask for a morpher. We'll be committed" she scoffed at the thought of being trapped in this year for the rest of her life, "like do we have names or does it just lead us to the owner of the morpher and we hope for the best?" Genesis inquired.

Looking at the device Adam tapped a few of the buttons trying to find the answer to Genesis' question "so basically all I have are names. Wesley Collins and Eric Myers" Adam stated with a shrug not thinking much of the names. To him they were just people. The thought of confronting these people prompted a groan from within him though, "sorry. In spite of what you might think, I hate confrontation. I don't imagine the owners of these morphers are going to give them up to complete strangers that easily" Adam stated matter of fact.

"Okay" Genesis said after a beat letting the simple word hang in the air. She had no idea why everything seemed so familiar. She felt that there could possibly be more to it that déjà vu. Never the less Genesis pushed her pressing thoughts aside and squared off her shoulders as she'd see Adam do on so many occasions when he meant business, "lead the way" she stated motioning towards the nearby road.

"Right" Adam stated looking down at the device in his hand, "this way" he said as he began walking through the sand towards the road. This was Adam's first time travel mission too. That he knew of anyway, as memory adaptation was standard procedure after a time travel mission of any sort. It was kind of technologies way of keeping things in balance. That and he believed some things were better omitted from the memory.

Genesis trekked through the sand behind Adam as they made their way to the road where she paused and looked around. They were literally in the middle of nowhere. There was nothing around where they had landed. Just mountains, beach, and ocean, "this is ridiculous. How are we supposed to get this done sometime this year? We have no idea where we are and no idea how to get where we are going" Genesis said shaking her head, "I mean aside from this device. But I mean shit we could be walking for hours" she sighed with exasperation. She did not sign up for this kind of labor.

Adam laughed lightly shaking his head at Genesis' antics, "you need to relax. The city is just around this hill and I'm sure we'll find what we're looking for rather easily from there. I mean look around Genesis. Everything is on the ground here. It's not like back home where we'd be looking at sky structures, ground structures, standard structures…you know everything is brick and mortar here" he explained as he began walking down the road hoping Genesis would fall and as he'd hoped she did.

Adam and Genesis made the walk from where they had landed their time ship at the beach to the city in just under an hour. Which was a great relief to both of them; though Adam would never admit that he was also worried that it would take them quite some time to get where they were going. After all it wasn't like they could hail a cab. They were dressed in their Time Force uniforms, Adam strapped with a futuristic weapon, and on top of it all they didn't have any money.

Once they were in the city the tracking device led them to a fairly nice suburban area. It was a sight to be seen. There were similar things like this in 3019, but not exactly like this. Things were much more progressed in 3019 but that was to be expected. It was a thousand years in the future after all. Adam and Genesis walked down the street of the suburban neighborhood that the device had led them to. "Okay so how do we know where to go from here? Does this thing take us right to the door or do we have to guess?" Genesis questioned as they stopped in the middle of the street hoping not to draw too much attention to themselves.

Adam looked down at the device in his hands then lifted his eyes and pointed forward to a rather nice house among many other nice houses "this says it's in there" he stated looking at the home. "Let's do this" Adam said closing the top to the device and slipping it into an empty space on his utility belt.

"What if I wait here and you do it?" Genesis questioned eyeing the house another wave of eerie déjà vu washing over her. What was with this damn century? Why was everything so damn familiar to her? She had never stepped one foot in this version of Silver Hills once in her entire life. So why did everything look familiar. Not just look familiar but feel familiar.

"I have a better idea. I'll wait by the curb and you go. This will be good for you. It will build character" Adam told flashing a million dollar smile at Genesis. Genesis' reaction was one for the books; her mouth settled down into a firm line, her brow raised, and her jaw set. She looked so much like her father in this moment. Well kind of, she had his facial features but they weren't spot on. They were the same but different. Adam couldn't explain it.

"Fuck you Adam" Genesis spat shaking her head in exasperation. Why on earth would Adam think that Genesis could do this? She was a cadet for crying out loud. She had no idea what she was doing and why on earth would the owner of whatever morpher they were after at this destination give it her?

Genesis didn't have time to throw another remark in Adam's direction for an all too familiar voice broke the tension between them. The voice was familiar but the name that was called out was not "Phoenix?" the voice called out sounding more confused than anything.

Genesis' head whipped around so fast her long ponytail nearly hit Adam in the face. When Genesis' eyes settled on the source of the voice her mouth dropped open and every word she had ever learned in her nearly eighteen years of life escaped her. It was Adam's voice that first broke the silence "what?" was the only word he could utter, being just as taken aback as Genesis was.

The man that Adam and Genesis faced was a nearly perfect carbon copy of Genesis' dad, Alex, but different at the same time. His hair was lighter, his face was softer, and his voice lacked that harsh lick that Alex's did. Never the less the first word to escape Genesis' mouth was a simple one, "dad…." The word was neither a question or a statement. It was just a word. A simple word that held so much meaning but in this moment maybe nothing at all. Genesis was so confused her head was spinning.

"Phoenix what are you wearing and who is this?" the man asked taking a step out of the doorway he stood in towards where Adam and Genesis stood. This person obviously had their wires crossed. He looked at her as though he knew her and her the same but they were both in fact not looking at whom they thought they were.

From behind the man a voice that mirrored Genesis' chimed in though Genesis could not see the face. The simply asked "dad what are you doing?" To Genesis it was like hearing a recording of her own voice. The tone was different but the voice was in every way the same.

The man turned around quickly then back to Genesis a look of shock and confusion crossing his aging face "stay inside" he instructed the girl who had come just enough into view for Genesis to see. It was her. Genesis was seeing herself. Or a mirror image of herself…a mirror of her father and a mirror of herself. The man took on a defensive stance this time asking who she was and what she wanted, acting as though Adam wasn't even standing in the same proximity, let alone the same city.

"Genesis" she stated her name cautiously in utter shock at what she was seeing. The man's features softened and his brow creased as he looked to Genesis. He moved a few steps closer to her as if testing the safety of the situation. The girl was a carbon copy of his daughter. There was only one other person he knew of that it could be. But how could that be? She was gone. She had been gone a very long time.

"Genesis Collins?" the man questioned softening his stance as he watched on waiting for Genesis to respond. Adam stood just behind Genesis watching the whole thing unraveling like a bad nightmare. He had no idea what was going on. There was no mention of any living ancestors to the Drake family in 2020 but here they were.

"Drake" Genesis corrected looking at the man then behind him to the girl, "Genesis Drake" she stated watching as the girl behind the man stepped out of the house in spite of who she assumed to be the girl's father's orders. "I…who…" Genesis' still failed to find the right words but she was intrigued enough to step closer to the man and girl. "Who are you?" She managed to get out.

"Drake?" the man questioned, he said the name like he knew it and knew it well, "as in Alex Drake?" he pressed further as he raised his hand to stop the girl behind him from advancing any further not fully understanding what was going on. But he was beginning to get the idea and it turned his stomach inside out.

"Yes…that's my dad…who are you?" Genesis asked leaving Adam now about a foot behind her as she approached the man and the girl. Examining them carefully, she should have been scared but something within her told her she was safe. Safer than she'd been for the first time in the last four years, she was on pins and needles waiting for the man to identify himself.

The man who had come to a damning realization finally spoke his name "Wes Collins" he said eyeing Genesis as though he'd just seen a ghost. Maybe he was seeing a ghost. The ghost of someone he hadn't seen for nearly eighteen years and didn't think he'd ever see again, "is your mother Jen Scotts?" he questioned the girl who mirrored the one behind him. A doppelganger? No. A twin.

"Yes" Genesis confirmed swallowing the lump that was forming in her throat. She knew she was either about to lose any of the words that had finally came to her or throw up and she wasn't entirely sure which one it would be, "I…you…" Genesis cocked her head to the side drawing her bottom lip in between her teeth as tears threatened to flood her eyes. She didn't now this man but her heart did. She could feel it with every fiber of her being, her heart knew this man. This…Wes….and it was clear as the sky that he knew her.

From behind Wes the girl, his daughter's voice, spoke confused and scared "dad what's going on?" the girl who was obviously the Phoenix that Wes thought Genesis was questioned. She drew closer to Genesis not heeding her father's warning. Phoenix was just as intrigued by Genesis as Genesis was by Phoenix.

"Genesis" Wes said her name in a breath, a sad, slow breath, "what are you doing here?" he asked of her the damning realization of what had happened to Jen and his other daughter coming to light. Jen had returned to the year 3000 with one of their two daughters and married someone she had sworn to hate forever. She gave Genesis a new life. A life far away from everything she was born to now. But how could Wes even begin to explain that to Genesis and what proof did she have that he was telling her the truth?

"I…I…I can't do this" Genesis said spinning around quickly as her eyes filled with tears and she moved the few feet back to Adam where she had left him. Adam looked at Genesis in utter shock and disbelief. He didn't know what was going on but he wanted to know. However at this moment his attention shifted to Genesis who stood before him a state that he'd never seen before. She looked her age; she looks young, innocent, and vulnerable. His heart ached for her, he wanted to give her the answers she was seeking but didn't have them.

"Genesis…" Adam said her name quietly. He couldn't even begin to imagine what this experience had turned into for her but they had a mission to complete one way or another, "just wait here" he said quietly to Genesis as he moved away from her slowly. "I'll get the morpher" Adam assured Genesis as he moved up the walk to where Wes stood. Squaring off his shoulders Adam looked at Wes still not completely believing what he was seeing. "We came for the red chrono morpher" Adam said simply.

Wes still as shocked as everyone else shook his head "and what you think I'm just going to hand it over to you?" Wes scoffed in disbelief, "how do I now you are even legit? What proof do you have?" Wes continued his eyes making more contact with the back of Genesis' head that was behind Adam than with Adam, "for all I know you could be a mutant out to get the morpher for evil purposes" Wes rebuffed.

Genesis wiped her eyes on her hands and turned around upon hearing the words coming from Wes' mouth. She made her way up to Adam's side where she crossed her arms over her chest and stared directly into Wes' eyes "is that what you think of me? That I'm some sort of mutant? You and I both know that we're the real deal. Don't let the power trip go to your head. Captain Logan is assembling a new team of Time Force Rangers and he sent us to retrieve yours and the quantum morphers. It's simple as that" Genesis quipped as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her holographic ID card and handed it to Wes who took it reluctantly.

When Wes took the card a holographic image of Genesis in uniform popped up just as it had with Lucas what seemed like ages ago. The image began to spin and Genesis' voice started to play from the card "my name is Genesis Drake, I'm 17 years old, and am currently a cadet at the Time Force academe" with that the image disappeared leaving Wes staring at the piece of plastic in his hand. He wanted to believe it but there was so much baggage that would come with believing what he was seeing.

Handing the card back to Genesis, Wes watched as she pocketed it, "I have to talk to Jen before I give you anything" Wes said simply. But would that even be enough? Sure he wanted to help but there were so many questions that needed answers. Both regarding passing down his powers and regarding the brunette girl in the Time Force uniform that was standing on his sidewalk.

Adam was about to protest when Genesis chimed in "you can't!" she was quick on the draw. Genesis was smart enough to put two and two together. If Wes was to call Jen and her father happened to be with her it would mean the beating from hell for her mother for sure. "You can't okay…it's complicated…my dad he…he's got a temper and if you call my mom and he's there he's going to start putting together the same puzzle we are and it just won't be good okay" Genesis tried her hardest to convince Wes to let the whole situation go and just hand over the morpher.

Wes furrowed his brow "what do you mean your dad has a temper?" he questioned. Wes knew Alex was stern and sure might have had a temper but the way Genesis was talking about Alex made Wes question exactly what having a temper meant. Genesis seemed protective, worried even, about him contacting her mother.

Inhaling deeply Genesis moved her fingers to the zipper on her white Time Force uniform and with deft fingers moved it down slowly "he…" she couldn't say it out loud. Genesis had to let the bruises speak for her. With her jacket undone she lifted up her black top far enough that the fading purple bruise on her ribs could be seen.

The moment Wes saw it his eyes turned from curiosity to shock and concern. He couldn't believe what he was seeing "he hits you?" Wes stuttered, "no…that's not….why would he?" Wes stammered as he looked at the fading bruise on Genesis' rib cage. "He would really hurt Jen if he found out I contacted her?" he questioned as Genesis lowered her shirt and zipped her jacket back up.

"Yes" Genesis told Wes point blank, "this is nothing compared to some of the bumps and bruises he's left on me and my mom" she told him shaking her head. "Listen, you can contact Captain Logan. He will tell you everything you need to know and then Adam and I can go home and we can just forget this whole thing ever happened" Genesis stated matter of fact even though part of her wanted to know more about Wes. However she knew what would happen if she probed into the issues once she was home. Alex might give Genesis and her mom more than a beating. He might actually kill them this time.

"Okay…wait here" Wes stated as he turned to where Phoenix stood behind him, "come on let's go inside" he told his daughter glancing back at Genesis before walking into his house leaving the door open. Phoenix went reluctantly as she was just as curious about Genesis and the whole situation as everyone else was. But this was no time for curiosity. This was a time for business.

Once Wes was inside him home he directed his daughter Phoenix to go to her room before he went to his den where he pulled out his telecommunication device which he set up on his desk. Once the device was set up Wes tapped upon the keypad until a holographic image of Captain Logan appeared between the two posts coming from the base of the device.

Captain Logan seemed a little surprised to see Wes' face as the two didn't really speak often. There wasn't a reason for them to speak to be honest. Things were quiet for the most part in 2020 so Wes had no reason to contact the future. Not to mention it was an emergency only kind of thing because Wes contacting the future could easily warp the line of time and change the future so Wes was only technically supposed to contact anyone in the future under dire circumstances. To Wes this definitely qualified as one of those circumstances. Captain Logan was the first to speak upon connection of the call "is everything okay Wes?" he questioned the soon to be former red Time Force ranger.

"I'm not all together sure to be honest Captain" Wes stated matter of fact as he ran a hand through his hair, "there is a young girl here named Genesis Drake…" he paused still not believing that Genesis was actually there, "she's accompanied by an unidentified male. They say they are here for the red chrono morpher" Wes continued on watching Captain Logan's expression carefully. To Wes it appeared as though Captain Logan was having some internal conflict. Maybe he hadn't thought about Genesis seeing Wes when Genesis and Adam went to retrieve the red and quantum ranger morphers.

"Yes that is true. We are experiencing a spike in mutant activity here in 3019 and are in need of assembling a new team of rangers" Captain Logan explained, "therefore I have sent on officer with his in training cadet to retrieve the two morphers from yourself and Eric" Captain Logan continued. "I hope this does not cause any inconvenience for you and Eric. However based on what we can see from our end things will remain relatively calm for you where things are not so much so here" he stated.

"So I just give the morpher to them?" Wes questioned even though Captain Logan had basically just told him that was exactly what he needed to do. With a nod from Captain Logan, Wes sighed and gave a nod, "alright I will give Eric a call and let him know that he will be expecting a visit from these two and I will give them the morpher. Will I need to send any of my other equipment back with them as well?" Wes questioned.

Captain Logan gave his head a shake "no" he said simply, "you can keep the rest of the equipment you have on the off chance there is an emergency and you need the services of Time Force. While we don't foresee that happening there is always a chance. After all when you became the red Time Force ranger we weren't expecting those series of events to occur but they did" Captain Logan explained.

"Okay, that's all I guess" Wes said looking at Captain Logan's holographic image, "it was nice working under you Sir. I will hand over the morpher to your officers. Take it easy" and with that Wes ended the call. With the call ended Wes opened a drawer in his desk from which he pulled a futuristic looking box. The box contained the red chrono morpher that he was about to hand over to Adam and Genesis. Standing up Wes grabbed the box and made his way through his home and back out the front door where Adam and Genesis were patiently waiting.

"Now do you believe us?" Genesis questioned seeing the box in Wes' hand only assuming that Wes had, had a productive conversation with Captain Logan. Genesis knew assumptions were always a bad thing but based off what she could see it looked like Wes was going to hand over the morpher without any further questions.

"Yes" Wes said quietly as he stretched out his arm handing the box over to Genesis who took it gently, "take care of your mom" he told her his tone still soft. He wanted so much to tell Genesis of so many things but as Captain Logan aforementioned anything he did or said to Adam and Genesis could alter the future in ways he couldn't comprehend so Wes kept his mouth tight lipped on the situation. As much as he wanted to give Genesis the answers to the unspoken questions she had he knew he couldn't.

"Thank you" Genesis said giving a little smile, "I'll try…it's all I can do is try" she told Wes in regards to taking care of her mother. She had been trying to do her best at that very task for the last four years and obviously was failing. Not only was Jen getting hurt but Genesis herself was getting hurt as well. She didn't know what happened to her father but she would give anything for it to go back to the way it was before Alex had changed. Even though that wasn't the best either.

"I'll give Eric, the owner of the quantum morpher, a call and let him know you're coming. You shouldn't have any trouble getting the morpher from him" Wes told Adam and Genesis. "Take care of yourself Genesis" Wes said wanting nothing more than to wrap the young brunette in his arms and give her the warm comforting hug that she looked like she so desperately needed.

"I will…" Genesis assured him even though she wasn't sure if it were possible or not. Surely by now Alex had gotten wind of the fact that Genesis and Adam had been sent on the morpher retrieval mission. Things were surely going to hit the fan when Genesis and Adam returned to the future, "thanks again" she stated before turning away from Wes. "Come on Adam let's go" Genesis almost ordered as she went back into business mode.

Adam pulled the tracking device from his utility belt with a nod "let's get this over with. Maybe we can get both morphers today and get back home in time for dinner" he stated trying to lighten the mood a little between he and Genesis after what had just transpired with Wes.

"Food is the last thing on my mind right now Adam" Genesis said, her tone all business and no pleasure. Not the playful Genesis that Adam knew, "just lead me to this Eric guy so we can get the quantum morpher and get the hell out of this century" Genesis snapped as she walked slightly ahead of Adam even though she had no idea where she was going.

"Slow up Genesis" Adam instructed as he jogged to catch up with her, "come on try to look at this objectively. At least you'll have a good conversation starter next time you see your mom" he said trying to make light of the situation which only seemed to make Genesis angrier. "Okay Gen, why are you so upset about this? What has gotten so far under your skin that you are this upset?" Adam demanded to know as they continued walking.

Genesis stopped dead in her tracks and looked at Adam square in the face "I remember him Adam…my mind maybe not so much but my heart remembers Wes. I think….I think Wes is my father" she said leaving Adam with his mouth slightly agape. "I remember this place; I remember the beach, I remember the house, I remember things that I shouldn't remember because by all rights I shouldn't because I've never been here before and don't say it's déjà vu because nobody has déjà vu for hours on end" Genesis spat out in a ramble.

"You think Wes is your father?" was all Adam could manage to muster up after Genesis let out her mini rant. Genesis did make some valid points. Déjà vu was a thing but if she was remembering more than one thing surely there had to be more to it. But why wouldn't Genesis' mother tell her that Wes was her real father? Why would she keep that a secret?

"Yes I do. I think he's my father with every fiber of my soul Adam. And I think that girl, Phoenix is my sister…my twin sister" Genesis told Adam matter of fact. She had never been so convicted in her thoughts before but these were things Genesis was sure of and she couldn't wait to get back home so she could ask her mother about it. She only hoped she would have time alone with her mother so she could ask about without Alex overhearing them. That would be the end of them for sure if he heard all of the questions Genesis had.

"Okay…okay" Adam said trying to take it all in, "listen we're almost to the location of the quantum morpher. Let's get it and get back home and then we can try to figure out everything that just happened. Okay?" Adam said trying to be the voice of ration and reason.

"You're right" Genesis agreed, "let's get this mission done and over with and I can deal with whatever the hell just happened when I get home" she said nodding her head as she and Adam began walking again. At least it was a nice day, Genesis had to give the trip at least that much. If it was cold it would have been a much more unpleasant trip. Not that anything could erase what had already happened.

Genesis and Adam's walk to Eric's residence was only a short ways away from where Wes lived. They more or less basically lived in the same neighborhood; or the same general vicinity anyway. Eric's house was nearly just as nice as Wes' house but perhaps a little more simple. It was pretty clear Wes either had money or came from money just based on the exterior differences between he and Eric's homes. Genesis was first to break the silence that had hung between she and Adam during their walk "okay I did the last one. It's your turn" Genesis told Adam, "I got enough of a surprise from the last stop to last me for a lifetime" she laughed lightly finally being able to make a little light of the situation.

"I think that's more than fair" Adam agreed as he left Genesis by the curb and walked up the sidewalk leading to Eric's front door. At the door Adam pressed the button for the doorbell to which the door was almost immediately answered by Eric. Adam had to admit he was a little intimidated by Eric. He didn't seem as soft as Wes had. Shaking his head Adam just let it go before asking "are you Eric? Myself and Cadet Drake" Adam stated motioning towards Genesis who was waiting by the curb, "have come for the quantum morpher…Wes told us that you wouldn't have any trouble surrendering it" he said with great hope in his voice. Adam didn't want to have to put up a fight to get the second morpher.

Eric cleared his throat before giving a nod "yes I spoke with Wes" he confirmed to Adam who look a big apprehensive, "he said he spoke with Captain Logan and that you and Cadet Drake are ligament" Eric continued before reaching around the corner just inside the door to retrieve the box that contained the quantum morpher that was sitting on a little side table beside the door where Eric had put it after getting off of the phone with Wes. Eric paused ever so briefly before handing the box over to Adam. Genesis, not wanting any more issues, had her back to the home so Eric couldn't see her face. Genesis couldn't image the questions Eric would have for and she didn't have the answers anyway so Genesis figured she'd just cut the chances of being asked anything by keeping her back to the house.

Adam took the box from Eric giving a nod "thank you" Adam said simply as he tucked his tracking device into his utility belt so he had at least one hand free. "I'm sure whoever Captain Logan chooses to fill your shoes will do you proud" he added not having any clue who the Captain even had in mind for the next set of Time Force rangers. It wasn't something that had been mentioned at all until this particular day when Adam and Genesis were sent on their mission.

Eric simply nodded, "let Captain Logan know it's been good working under him and it was an honor to be one of his rangers" Eric told Adam, "have a safe trip back" he stated not having the slightest idea what time travel was like. He could only imagine.

"Will do; thank you again" Adam said watching as Eric nodded and closed the door. Adam turned and walked down the sidewalk to where Genesis was standing waiting for him. "Well that was easier than the first time" Adam told Genesis matter of fact, "aren't you glad we don't have to retrieve all six of them?" he said with a light laugh as he and Genesis began walking back toward towards the beach where the time ship was waiting for them.

"If it were all six I would have told Captain Logan exactly where he could have stuck this mission. I'm already traumatized just by having to get two of them" Genesis quipped as she and Adam made the relatively easy and short walk back to the beach where the time ship was waiting for them, still cloaked.

When they arrived at the beach Adam handed the two boxes containing the red and quantum morphers to Genesis so he could retrieve the remote to the time ship from his utility belt. With the remote in hand he pressed a single button bringing the time ship back to visibility. "What do you say we get out of here?" Adam said with a smile as he and Genesis moved up to the ship each being teleported up one at a time from the sand into the ship.

"Sounds like a plan" Genesis confirmed once they were back into the ship. Genesis went directly over to her seat where she began to strap herself in for the hellacious ride that was to come. Adam on the other hand was over at one of the open cases returning the tracking device to its rightful place and securing the morphers in a cupboard before going to his own seat and strapping himself into the harness.

Once Adam had himself strapped in he looked to Genesis to make sure she was strapped in securely they began the initiation sequence on the keypad in front of them that fired up the engines of the time ship. With the time ship engines fired Adam keyed in their destination and hit the button to launch the ship and send them home.

The time ship lifted into the air slowly and in the blink of and eye disappeared into a time warp that had opened up in the sky. No sooner had the ship gone through the warp did the warp disappear so as not to draw any unwanted attention. The ride back to 3019 was just as it had been to 2020. As Genesis liked to describe it, it was like a rollercoaster, and indeed it was.

In what seemed like the blink of an eye or a simple breath the time ship docked on the launch pad of the Time Force station. Adam opened his eyes slowly as the dizzy from the trip wore off then looked to Genesis who was already alert and unhooking herself from her harness. "So what do we do now? Just turn the morphers over to Captain Logan?" Genesis asked as she clamored to her feet.

Adam who was right behind Genesis in getting to his feet nodded as he went to the hatch that held the morphers and retrieved them "pretty much. This was our mission, we completed it. We're done" he said simply as he headed towards the exit of the time ship which was already opened by a crew member on the launch pad. Genesis followed Adam out of the time ship and through the long hallway that led back to Time Force headquarters where Captain Logan was already waiting for them.

Upon entering headquarters Genesis and Adam were greeted by Captain Logan "was your mission successful?" he questioned the officer and his cadet. Adam gave a nod as he couldn't salute due to having the boxes containing the morphers in his hands. Adam handed the morphers over to Captain Logan who gave a nod in return, "good. I gather you ran into a little trouble retrieving the red chrono morpher" Captain Logan questioned in regards to Wes having called him regarding the situation.

"A bit Sir" Adam confirmed, "but I mean we were strangers so why would Wes just hand the morpher over to us without any question" he said making perfect sense and Captain Logan agreed as he handed the moprhers over to someone Adam had never seen before. The person did not acknowledge he or Genesis. He just simply took the morphers and left headquarters. "Will that be all Sir?" Adam asked tucking his hands together behind his back out of respect.

"Yes, for now" Captain Logan confirmed, "yourself and Cadet Drake are to return to headquarters tomorrow morning. You are dismissed from duty for the remainder of the day" Captain Logan informed Adam. This confused Adam a bit. Why would he and Genesis have to return to headquarters the next day? They finished their mission after all. Didn't they?

Adam didn't question the Captain's orders he simply just released his hands from behind his back and gave a salute. Genesis who had been quietly standing beside Adam gave her best salute to Captain Logan as well who in turn returned her salute "you are dismissed" Captain Logan stated.

 **To Be Continued…**


	5. 6 as 1

**Chapter 5: 6 as 1**

Outside the Time Force station the air was crisp and the sun was fading quickly behind the mountains as daylight chased dusk. The sky was alight with hues of pink and purple and the clouds swirled making above look like cotton candy. It had been a long taxing day for both Genesis and Adam both. More so for Genesis after her chance encounter with Wes who she was certain was her biological father.

Adam and Genesis had just been dismissed from headquarters by Captain Logan following their morpher retrieval operation and were heading out the large glass front doors of the station. Genesis paused once outside and turned her eyes to the cotton candy sky. It looked so much different here than it did back in 2020. She couldn't help but to wonder if she'd ever get the answers she so desperate sought. With a heavy sigh she turned her eyes to Adam who was watching her intently, "what?" Genesis asked breaking the silence between her and Adam.

"Nothing" Adam said simply with a smile, "actually…listen it's been a long day. What do you say we run by my place, change into some street clothes, and go down to the beach for a while. It would be a nice way to unwind" he suggestion widening his smile with a hopeful gleam in his eye.

Genesis stood silent for a beat before responding to Adam's suggestion "you know, a trip to the beach would be nice" she agreed. Genesis wasn't sure of Adam's motives behind what seemed to be a rather romantic time of evening to be going to the beach but she was game for it. Sure he said it would be the perfect way to unwind, but so would a quiet dinner at home. Then again Adam wasn't the best cook in the world and she didn't really feel like eating from a sythatron. Home cooked food was definitely her thing, just not burnt home cooked whatever Adam might be stirring up.

"Don't make me twist your arm" Adam teased with a laugh as he led Genesis to where he had parked his patrol unit first thing that morning. At the car he keyed in the pass code for the door and deciding to be a little chivalrous opened Genesis' door for her. Genesis raised a brow but smiled and shook her head as she climbed in. Adam closed the door behind Genesis and watched as she grabbed the seatbelt before making his way over to the driver's side where he opened the door and slipped into the driver's seat.

"What can I say it's been a rough day okay" Genesis returned Adam's playful tone with a laugh of her own as she clicked her seatbelt into place. Adam followed suit buckling his belt after pulling the car door closed. Adam they keyed in the ignition code bringing the engine to life. He was quick to start up the heater before putting the car into gear and backing out of the cruisers designated parking spot.

Once backed out Adam put the car into gear and pulled through the lot towards the exit. Street traffic was relatively light so it took no time at all before he was able to pull into the mid evening flow of things. Adam had to admit he was pretty happy that Genesis had agreed to go to the beach with him tonight. He was craving some non-work alone time with the brunette that captivated him so greatly.

The drive from the Time Force station to Adam's house was a peaceful drive. It seemed as though all the stress from the day had melted away and there was an unsung peace hanging between the pair. Genesis content in herself, though full of questions, consigned that she would just have to wait and relaxed back into her seat watching as the scenery went by out the passenger window.

Upon pulling up to his home Adam parked the car at the curb rather than in his driveway as he and Genesis would only be at the residence long enough to change into civilian clothing. "Here we are" Adam announced as pressed the button to kill the engine of his vehicle.

Genesis pulled herself from her reverie and looked at Adam giving a smile before unbuckling her seatbelt. Even though Adam's house was technically home it felt more like home to her than with her parents. It was her safe place. She knew that here she wouldn't be screamed at or beaten on a daily basis. "Home" she said testing the word still smiling as she climbed out of the vehicle.

Adam was out of his car right behind Genesis closing the door behind him. He quickly made his way around the car then walked with Genesis up the sidewalk to his front door where he keyed in the lock code. Once the indicator light turned green he grabbed the knob and gave it a turn and pushed the door open before stepping back to allow Genesis to go in ahead of him.

Genesis smiled shaking her head at Adam's chivalry and walked into the house "I promise to make it quick" Genesis told Adam as she looked behind her to see Adam entering the house behind her and closing the door. "No fancy bells and whistles. I promise" she said giving a light laugh as she disappeared off into the room she was staying in, in Adam's home.

Adam knew exactly what Genesis meant by all of the bells and whistles. All of the bells and whistles meant all of her piercing jewelry and much more makeup than she needed. Adam was a simple man, he preferred a woman with more of a natural look. Maybe it was his age or maybe it was just the way he was raised. Adam had to admit though; Genesis was quite the looker when she wasn't all decked out. Shaking the thoughts from his head Adam made his way to his bedroom to change into civilian clothing.

It took neither Adam nor Genesis much time at all before they emerged from their rooms dressed in civilian clothing. Adam wore a simple pair of denim jeans and a white t-shirt that he paired with a leather jacket while Genesis wore a pair of black leggings with a paisley print peasant top to which she had synched at her waist with a brown braided belt. Adam was taken aback a bit by Genesis appearance. He had never seen her dressed so maturely before. He didn't even know she owned clothes of this nature. "Wow" the word escaped Adam's lips as he watched Genesis slip into a denim jacket.

"What?" Genesis questioned as she pulled her long brown locks out from under the jacket. She wasn't sure she'd ever seen Adam look at her in this way before. It was like Adam was awe struck by Genesis or something; and he was.

"You look amazing" Adam stated in all honesty watching as Genesis' long brown hair cascaded over her shoulders, "are you hungry?" he asked changing the topic. He didn't want to test the way he was feeling quite yet as again he had to remind himself Genesis was only seventeen. "I figured we could get something to eat down at the beach…you know if you're up for it. I know you said earlier that you had lost your appetite" Adam stated hoping that Genesis' appetite had returned to some degree.

"Actually, now that you mention it I am a little hungry" Genesis stated with a smile, "yeah. I could definitely do some food" she confirmed after giving it some serious thought. Even though the events of the day had a strong effect on her stomach thing had gone mostly back to normal now that she and Adam were home, so food actually sounded good to Genesis at this moment in time.

Adam smiled giving a nod of affirmation "then let's go get some food" he said before heading to the door which he opened and once again stepped aside for Genesis so she could go ahead of him. Once Genesis was out of the house Adam followed behind her closing the door behind him. The pair then made their way down the sidewalk to the curb where Adam's car was parked.

Having not locked the doors Adam simply pulled on the handle and opened the passenger side door for Genesis to which he got a smile. After Genesis was in Adam closed the door and went around the car where he opened the driver's side door and slipped into the driver's seat. Eager as always by the time Adam was in the car Genesis was already buckled in and ready to go. This amused Adam bringing an even bigger smile to his face as he buckled himself in and punched in the ignition code bringing his car to life.

Putting the car into gear Adam pulled away from the curb and onto the street. Then there it was again between him and Genesis. That tension; a tension he couldn't explain. But was tension even the right word? The air was thick and hot. There was something between him and Genesis that Adam couldn't explain. It made Adam wonder if Genesis could feel it too. He glanced over at her as he drove and as always Genesis was leaned back in her seat with a look on her face to say she seemingly didn't have a care in the world.

The drive to the beach was a quiet one. Not because Genesis and Adam had nothing to say to each other but because they could enjoy the company of one another without having to talk the whole time. Upon arrival to the beach Adam pulled the car into one of the open spots in the lot that overlooked the beach. Killing the engine Adam looked over at Genesis giving her a smile "we have arrived" he said motioning to the restaurant that was part of the parking area they were in.

"Good, I'm starving" Genesis stated as she unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the door. Climbing out of the vehicle she closed the door behind her pausing briefly to look out over the sand and beach below the parking area. It really was a sight to be seen. Adam joined Genesis outside of the vehicle and was at her side in moments. Adam's presence brought Genesis back to the here and now and Genesis even offered Adam a smile.

Adam gave a nod and began walking with Genesis the short ways from where they parked to the restaurant which was a little more modern than the last one they had eaten at. When the approached the doors they slid open with a whoosh after which the pair walked through them and into the restaurant. It was relatively busy inside but still quaint in its own way. It was well arranged so that even though it was busy there was still an heir of intimacy to it.

Spotting a table Adam gently laid his hand on Genesis' upper back, "there's a table over there" he said with a smile as he led her through the restaurant to the table he had spotted, his hand resting gently on her back the entire time. Once at the table Adam pulled Genesis' chair out for her, scooting it in as she sat down before taking a seat across from her.

It wasn't long before a waitress joined them at the table telling them of the specials. One of which happened to be Adam's favorite; steak and prawns. Adam looked to Genesis with a smile "do you like the sound of any of the specials or would you like a menu?" he asked her as the waitress waited patiently with her digital order pad in hand.

Genesis looked to Adam with a smile then to the waitress "the steak and prawns sounds amazing" Genesis said to the waitress who keyed in the order to her digital pad. Adam followed suit ordering the same thing. The waitress gave a courteous smile before leaving the table to go submit their order to the chef.

Turning her attention back to Adam, Genesis smiled shaking her head "you spoil me you know that right?" she told him with a light laugh. Genesis had never had a man treat her the way Adam did. Then again she had never actually been with a real man before; just boys. It made Genesis feel something she'd never felt before however she was very unsure of what she felt. After all there was the age difference and they worked together. Figuring she was thinking too much into it Genesis shook her head to clear the thoughts. Adam was probably just taking her out to a nice dinner because of the horrible day she had just experienced.

Adam gave a light chuckle of amusement "what can I say?" he stated with a smile, "It's much deserved after the day that you've had" Adam confirmed Genesis' suspicions of his intentions for taking her out for dinner. Maybe there was more to it but Adam wasn't giving anything away just yet. Adam wouldn't admit it out loud but he felt in a way that his dinner with Genesis was kind of a date. Even though Genesis was a minor making this whole situation wrong on so many different levels; however Genesis' upcoming eighteenth birthday gave Adam a glimmer of hope.

"So you take me out to dinner every time I have a bad day?" Genesis questioned with a grin of amusement curving her lips. She liked going out with Adam. It made her feel more mature and more grown up. These were things, up until she had been forced into Time Force, which she had never strived for. However now she wanted to be more mature and grown up. She wanted to act her age for a change. Life seemed to treat her so much better as the young adult she was when she acted her age.

It wasn't long before Adam and Genesis' casual conversation was interrupted by the waitress returning to the table with their food, placing one plate in front of each Genesis and Adam. "Anything aside from your water to drink tonight?" the waitress asked making eyes at Adam who seemed completely unaffected by her attempts to flirt with him.

"I'm fine with just water" Adam stated glancing over at Genesis whose eyes had narrowed at the waitress upon noticing the woman's attempts to flirt with Adam. Genesis agreed that just water was fine and the waitress left the table with her thwarted attempts at getting Adam's attention. Genesis had to admit that she was pleased to see Adam paying no mind to the waitress other than to be polite for her service.

"This looks so good" Genesis stated looking at the plate of food in front of her. Her eyes had softened back to the happy state she was in before the waitress tried to move in on Adam. Genesis couldn't explain the strong feelings of possession she felt over Adam. For crying out loud Adam had a girlfriend after all. This didn't seem to change the way Genesis' feelings were evolving for her superior.

The course of dinner went by slow and easy. Adam and Genesis laughed and shared a pleasurable conversation throughout their entire dining experience. It was truly like they were on a date and neither one of them seemed to be bothered by that fact. When they were finished eating Adam paid for their meal and the pair left the restaurant together.

Outside the sun had completely set leaving the beach illuminated by the full moon overhead. The stars were shining so bright it was if each one had been polished individually. Adam, not wanting the evening to end quite yet, glanced over at Genesis who was again watching the beach. "Why don't we go for a little stroll?" Adam suggestion motioning to the moonlit beach before them. This prompted a bright smile from Genesis as she nodded agreeing to his proposition. Together the pair walked down the stairs that led onto the beach and made their way to just above where the water was lapping up onto the sand; it was a beautiful night for a stroll.

Genesis paused looking out over the ocean, the smell of cool salt water filling her nose. It was something to experience that was for sure, "this is so beautiful" Genesis said as took a small step glancing back to make sure Adam was following. Soon the two were side by side walking down the moonlit beach. Maybe it was the air, maybe it was the moon, but after a short few slow strides together Adam brushed his hand against Genesis'. The touch sent electricity through Genesis' veins; however she didn't look at him. She just smiled to herself as she moved her hand into his.

The pair walked silently the entire length of the beach and back before coming to a stop where they had began their journey. Still hand in hand Genesis turned to Adam her eyes meeting with his. A calm silence hung between them for what seemed like forever before Adam spoke, though he hated having to not wanting to ruin the moment "we have work tomorrow" he spoke quietly, almost too quiet.

"We do" Genesis confirmed in an equally hushed tone, "let's get home" Genesis said as she slowly moved her hand out of Adam's. She hated that their night had to end but it was getting late and Adam made a valid point about them having to work the next day.

Silently the two made their way back to where Adam had parked his car and climbed in. The air had that thick tension again but it made Genesis wonder if it had ever left to begin with. Adam and Genesis both got into the vehicle and buckled up after which Adam brought the engine to life and without a word put the car into gear and pulled out of the space he was parked in.

The ride back to Adam's house was silent. Neither Genesis nor Adam uttered a single word the entire ride. Genesis hoped that Adam wasn't regretting their moonlit walk on the beach because Genesis sure as hell wasn't. When they arrived at Adam's house they both unbuckled their seatbelts and exited the vehicle once Adam had parked and turned off the engine. Together they walked up to the door where Adam punched in the key code unlocking the door.

Inside Adam slipped out of his jacket hanging it by the door before emptying his pockets into a basket that he kept on a stand near the door. The silence between Adam and Genesis still held true. Genesis looked at Adam who was already looking at Genesis. Genesis offered up a smile to which Adam returned before moving up to the young brunette. He placed his hand gently on her shoulder "goodnight Genesis" he spoke softly before leaning in and placing a single soft kiss on her cheek.

Genesis' cheeks flushed pink as Adam moved his hand from Genesis' shoulder, "goodnight" she said softly before turning from him and walking away, making her way to her bedroom where she closed the door behind her. Adam followed suit going to his own bedroom and he too closing the door behind him. It was the perfect end to the perfect night, but what did it all mean? Surely it was something both of them would struggle with through the night.

As morning rolled around Adam found himself awoken by his alarm going off which was a rare occurrence as Adam usually woke himself before his alarm sounded. Reaching an arm out of his blankets he tapped the off button before stretching his arms out over his head to get a good stretch in. He then sat up pushing the blankets back and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Letting his feet touch the carpet he wiggled his toes while stretching his arms up over his head once more to work the last kinks of sleep out of his body.

Standing from his bed Adam ran a hand through his messy hair as he made his way out of his bedroom stopping briefly to knock on Genesis' door so as to rouse her from her slumber, "Genesis time to get up" he said before continuing on down the corridor towards the kitchen. However, Adam didn't make it to the kitchen as the ring from his doorbell sounded causing him to stop in his tracks. "Who the hell?" Adam muttered to himself as he made his way to the door where he tapped a button on a keypad that illuminated the screen above it showing who was standing on his doorstep. "Fuck you've got to be kidding me" Adam breathed with frustration upon seeing his girlfriend Kacie standing on his stoop.

Grabbing the door knob Adam gave it a turn pulling the door open as he did so, "Kacie" he said the girls name as he stood before her glad in nothing but his pajama bottoms. Kacie was the last person Adam wanted to deal with at this point in time, especially after the events of the evening prior with Genesis, "what's up?" Adam asked not moving from where he stood in the opening of the doorway. He knew Genesis would be up at any moment and if Kacie and Genesis were to cross paths it wouldn't be pretty.

"What you're not going to invite me in?" Kacie questioned with a coy smile playing at her lips, clearly oblivious to anything that was going on. "I know you have work; I know believe me I get it. But I have hardly seen you at all over the last few months and I..." Kacie's words trailed off as her line of sight shifted from Adam to Genesis who was standing in the hallway several feet behind Adam wearing nothing but her sweats and a tank top. Kacie immediately scoffed at what she saw "really Kelly? You have got to be shitting me" Kacie said, anger filling her being.

"I will…I'm going to go shower" Genesis stated stammering over her words while motioning towards the direction of the bathroom. She was halted by Adam holding up his hand to stop her, though his back was still to the young brunette. "No, really Adam…this doesn't involve me" she said with nervous laughter her eyes locked with Kacie's from where she stood.

"Kacie was just leaving" Adam assured Genesis, keeping his eyes fixated on Kacie in front of him. He was agitated and maybe even a little angry but he wasn't quite sure why. Either way, Adam wanted Kacie gone so he could finish getting ready for work. There was yet another important meeting on this morning after all.

Kacie shook her head "I knew it. Every since you took in that little cadet you've been different. You're sleeping with her aren't you?" Kacie spat at Adam shoving his shoulders with both of her hands out of fury though having little effect on Adam's strong body. Seeing as her actions had little effect Katie turned her attention back to Genesis who stood looking rather offended in the hallway, "you! You're nothing but a nasty little gutter slut" Kacie spewed venom in her words sending a range of its own through Genesis.

Genesis scoffed in disbelief her eyes narrowing in on Kacie as she made long strides towards where Kacie and Adam were standing "listen bitch" Genesis spat, "we're not sleeping together and even if we were I can guarantee you I am a thousand times better lay than you are. So why don't you take your Hot Topic hair extension and your back alley bleach job and leave!" Genesis snapped.

Kacie lurched forward trying to move passed Adam who held her back "you dumb slut! I knew you were fucking him! I knew it! You're just like your mom a dirty little whore!" The insult to Genesis' mother was all it took for Genesis to snap. Genesis pushed Adam out of the way and lunged at Kacie knocking her to the concrete sidewalk behind her.

"You dumb cunt! You can say whatever the fuck you want about me but you keep m y mother's name out of your fucking mouth!" Genesis screeched from her place on top of Kacie as she made a swing with her hand striking Kacie hard across the face. "If I ever see your fugly face ever again so help me god I will beat you so bad your own parents won't be able to recognize you" Genesis threatened with all intentions of carrying through with her threats.

"You crazy bitch get off me!" Kacie screamed from beneath Genesis who was continuing an assault of slaps and punches to the blonde's face. Adam who had been standing by in shock finally jumped into action and pulled Genesis off of Kacie who scrambled to her feat grabbing her face and touching her bleeding lip and nose, "you know what Kelly, I'm going to save you the trouble of trying to handle both of us. We're done, I never want to see you again" she stated before spinning on her heel and marching back down the sidewalk towards where her car was parked at the curb.

Genesis who had been struggling against Adam's grip relaxed with a sudden pang of guilt. "I'm sorry…" Genesis apologized as Adam released his grip on her, "I didn't mean to break you guys up" she said honestly. While Genesis had feelings for Adam she would never intentionally sabotage his relationship just to get him. Not that she knew she could have him if Adam had broken up with Kacie. Sure Adam and Genesis had something between them but Genesis didn't know if Adam's feelings were quite the same as hers.

"Don't be" Adam said as he stepped back letting Genesis come the rest of the way back into the house before closing the door, "it was going downhill long before you and I met" he assured her. "Hey, you're bleeding" Adam stated as Genesis turned to him. He lifted his hand and gently touched a small scratch on Genesis' cheek wiping away the blood.

Genesis brought her hand up to her own cheek touching where she had been scratched "it's okay" she assured Adam looking into his eyes with a smile. It was as if the fight between Genesis and Adam's now ex-girlfriend Kacie hadn't even happened, "happy birthday to me I guess" Genesis said with a light laugh.

"Wait, what?" Adam asked being taken by surprise by Genesis' statement about it being a happy birthday to her, "it's your birthday?" he questioned. It wasn't that he doubted her, he just felt dumb for not knowing. He was after all her superior, so he should have known that her birthday was on this day or at least that it was coming up. With a light sigh he let the slight pang of guilt go. It had been rather hectic over the last few weeks so it was easily overlooked. Not to mention Genesis wasn't exactly an open book about private things like this. "Well, happy birthday" Adam said offering Genesis a warm smile.

"Thanks" Genesis accepted with a smile, "I hate to ruin all of the fun we've been having but if we don't get showered and out the door we're going to be late for that meeting" she said making a valid point. "And I don't know about you but I don't want to be late. Contrary to popular belief I don't actually like being in trouble" she said with a laugh before turning and heading towards the bathroom to get the first shower.

Once Adam and Genesis were both showered and in uniform they left Adam's residence in the patrol car Adam drove and made their way to the Time Force station. At the station Adam parked in one of the allotted parking places for all of the cruisers. Together Adam and Genesis exited the vehicle and made their way into the station which seemed to be a little busier than usual for some reason. The thought occurred to Adam that maybe it had something to do with the special, top secret meeting Captain Logan had planned for the day.

Together Adam and Genesis walked into the Time Force station and made their way to headquarters where Captain Logan was waiting for them along with four other individuals. Confused Genesis kept quiet for once; she recognized a few of the other people in the room as other cadets that she had been in training with. It didn't take long for Captain Logan to speak up. "Good morning everyone, I'm assuming you're all wondering why I've called you here" Captain Logan began as another commanding officer stepped forward with a silver suitcase like box. The man opened the box revealing the five chrono morphers as well as the quantum morpher, "these morphers have been re-calibrated and encoded with each of your DNA" he stated.

Everyone stood silent, listening intently to Captain Logan as he continued on "the six of you have been chosen to take control of these morphers and in turn the powers that they provide" he stated, "the six of you will come together to form our next generation of Time Force rangers" he said as he squared off his shoulders preparing to name off each individual to receive a morpher. Removing one of the six morphers from the case Captain Logan announced the first to receive their morpher "taking the lead as the red Time Force ranger, Adam K. Dane" he announced as he moved up to Adam handing the morpher out to him.

Adam took the morpher with one hand and saluted Captain Logan with other "thank you Sir. I am honored to be chosen" Adam said matter of fact as he placed the morpher onto his wrist causing the lights to circle around the top and confirming his DNA, sealing his fate as the red Time Force ranger.

Captain Logan then removed the quantum morpher from the case, "second in command and recipient of the quantum morpher is Issac R. James" Captain Logan announced walking to the young man who was to receive the morpher and handing it to him. Issac have a salute and then followed suit strapping on the morpher, letting it confirm his DNA then thanking Captain Logan for the opportunity.

Captain Logan returned Issac's salute before moving on and removing the next morpher from the case "adding to the team to take over the pink chrono morpher we have Genesis M. Drake" Captain Logan announced as he went over to Genesis who's mouth had dropped in utter shock. When she joined Time Force Genesis had no idea that she would be in line for any type of promotion such as this. Hell she didn't even have her official officer's badge yet.

"Me?" Genesis questioned her brows raised in surprise even as she held her hand out for the morpher. Captain Logan gave a nod as he handed the morpher over to the young woman. "Thank you" Genesis managed to say as the placed the morpher on her wrist allowing it to confirm and set to her DNA. Of course she had to be pink, probably her least favorite color in the entire world but Genesis was honored to be chosen to join the team never the less.

Proceeding on Captain Logan removed the next morpher from the case "taking on the role of the blue Time Force ranger we have Mason J. Xavier" Captain Logan continued on as he approached the young man presenting the morpher to him. Mason took the morpher proudly and affixed it to his wrist following suit and letting it confirm and lock his DNA sealing in his fate as the blue Time Force ranger and finally following it with a salute to which Captain Logan returned with a salute of his own.

Removing the next morpher from the case Captain Logan approached a young woman with blonde hair and a slim frame, "the owner of the yellow chrono morpher will be Callista B. Lawrence" he stated presenting the girl with the morpher. The young woman took the morpher strapping it onto her wrist allowing it to confirm her DNA however she shot a dirty look in Genesis' direction as she did so. Almost as if to say she should have been given the pink chrono morpher and not the yellow chrono morpher. Never the less she saluted Captain Logan who again in turn saluted Callista before moving forward.

Taking the last morpher out of the case Captain Logan approached a young Asian man presenting him with the green chrono morpher "last but not least Raiden R. Hao you will be taking over the powers of the green chrono morpher" Captain Logan announced handing the morpher to Raiden who took it proudly and strapped it to his wrist allowing it to comfirm his DNA. With a salute and a salute in return Captain Logan took a step back and the man who had the case moved back into the background of the room.

"Together the six of you are now the next generation of Time Force rangers. I expect each and every one of you to uphold your values and morals as you take on this next portion of your lives. This is no light task however I am confident in those of you I have chosen" Captain Logan stated as he addressed the group of rangers, "you will be notified via your morphers when there is mutant activity of the dangerous nature. At which point the six of you will assemble to handle the task. As of this moment you are all dismissed" Captain Logan said giving a salute to the six new rangers. All of which returned with a salute of their own before filing out of headquarters.

Genesis filed out along side of Adam and as they made their way towards the exit of the building Genesis looked at the morpher on her wrist and shook her head with a smile "I can't believe I got chosen to be on the ranger team. I'm just a kid" she said looking over to Adam who was smiling at Genesis' amazement.

"You're far from a kid Genesis" Adam assured the brunette beside him as the doors whooshed open in front of them allowing them to walk out, "besides you're very mature for your age and you've come such a long way since you started here. I'm proud of you" Adam stated matter of fact as they exited the building.

"Thanks Adam…that means a lot to me" Genesis said still smiling as they headed for Adam's patrol unit. However a few steps down the walkway they were both stopped by Alex who had the fury of a thousand hells burning in his eyes. Adam immediately took defense and moved in front of Genesis. Adam had Alex's patterns pretty much down to a science and he knew what could possibly be coming.

Alex stopped in front of Adam and Genesis scoffing as he saw Adam trying to protect Genesis "what the fuck did you do this time you worthless little piece of shit?" Alex spewed at Genesis who stood behind Adam. Genesis looked over Adam's shoulder wondering if her Alex would swing on Adam or try to push him out of the way. Alex stood firm however not doing a thing quite yet, "this is cute. Are you having your little boyfriend stand up for you now? Can't hack it anymore?" Alex snapped.

Genesis exhaled heavily and stepped to the side so she was beside Adam "I didn't do anything and he's not my boyfriend" Genesis snapped at Alex. "If you were a decent father you would already know and be proud that I got assigned the pink chrono morpher and made the team of rangers. But that doesn't matter to you does? Not like it should, it's not like you're my real father anyway" Genesis spat at Alex her eyes narrowed in on him. She knew this would likely stir up trouble but she didn't care. If lashing out in anger was what it took to get her answers then that would be what she would do.

 **To Be Continued…**


End file.
